Harry Styles Fanfic
by shatteredtomillionsofpieces
Summary: When Kate gets into a sticking situation with ex best friend Harry Styles, she doesn't think she likes him in that way but we'll just wait and see shall we. Rated M- just in case. Complete- Thank-you for all the lovely reviews and the support.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter One

*Buzz* *buzz* *buzz*

I sat up and rubbed my eyes as my head pounded due to last nights activities. I reached for my blackberry not bothering to look at the caller ID and answered the call.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Slag" was all that was screamed down the phone at me and then the line went dead. Shocked, I layed back down with my phone in my hand scrolling through the received calls, the number was set to private. Not bothering anymore I rolled over groggily to go back to sleep, I wasn't quite ready to get up yet as I rolled over I was met with a mass of brown curls, I screamed and rolled back over falling out the bed and landed on the floor with a thump it was then at that point I realised I only had on my red underwear. Trying to think about why I was in this situation my head pounded as I frantically looked through my memories of last night to find that I couldn't remember anything after my 7th drink in which at that point I was sat with Lola just after I'd found out my boyfriend of 9 months had broken up with me. Still confused I stood up to find the boy looking at me but I would have noticed this boy anywhere it was the last person I wanted to be in this situation with it was none other than the famous Harry Styles. Hatred filled my voice as I closed one eye trying to block some light as my head carried on pounding.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat at him.

"I think we erm….you know" he replied and then looked down at his bare body then to my exposed body just covered in certain places by red skimpy underwear. I stormed out the room confused, my head continued to hurt as I once again ran through what happened last night but there was no recall of me even bumping into Harry.

"Where are you going?" he called after me. I ignored him as I staggered into the kitchen and emptied the contents of the drawer to try and find some paracetomel. Luckily I was in my penthouse apartment, I'm fortunate as my dads pretty rich so even though I'm only 16 he bought this apartment for me and pays all the bills all I have to do is keep it clean which was a good enough deal for me as I jumped at the opportunity.

I was still leant against the counter throwing tonnes of water down my throat when Harry emerged from the bedroom with some boxers on. _Thank god!_ He sat on the barstool and stared at me as my hand was holding my forehead and I fumbled for more paracetomel.

"Well this is quite a reunion, Kay" He laughed. That was his nick name for me even though my name was Kate. I turned around and shot him daggers and he abruptly stopped laughing and ran his hand through his soft brunette hair. I opened my mouth about to start yelling when my phone sounded looking at the caller ID I smiled as I realised it was Louis, I was still really good friends with the other one direction guys, in fact Louis and I were super close.

"Hey you"

"Hey to you too, you sexy momma, just wondering do you want to meet me and Hanna later for a drink?" _That word again drink, I am never going to drink again after this. _

"Yeah, I'd love to but I think I'll be sticking with soft drinks today" we both laughed "The usual yeah?"

"Yeah see you at 6" he replied.

"See you then!" I chuckled, just as I was about to hang up I heard Louis call my name again.

"Yeah?"

"Have you any idea where Harry is?" he asked. _Shit._

"Er no why?" I asked panicky, I could tell by his muffled laugh that he knew I was lying.

"Well you too looked very hot and steamy last night in the corner and then we didn't see either of you again and Harry hasn't come home yet" _Shit. I'll ask him about it later, I need to get my story straight first, and I don't even remember meeting up with them guys. _I thought quizzing myself.

"Oh right well no sorry I don't know, I'll see you at 6, bye!" and I hung up, breathing a sigh of relief I threw my phone onto the counter. I looked and Harry was still looking at me, his eyebrow furrowing.

"It was Louis asking where you were, I told him I didn't know" I answered his silent question. I could read this guy like a book.

Chapter 2

I remembered the night we fell out a few months ago, the 1st live show had just passed and we planned to go out to dinner, knowing each other from secondary school he still made time for me. As I had slipped into my dress I got a call, I could remember that telephone conversation like it had happened about 10 minutes ago however I didn't know that this would be our last civil conversation.

"Hey Curly locks, can't wait for our dinner plans, I'm nearly ready" I said happily. I heard him sigh as he paused and then coughed hysterically.

"I'm sorry Kay, I can't make it tonight, and I've got such a sore throat" He croaked.

"Oh its okay, I'll stay in and watch a film or something or I'll go out with Jamie (my boyfriend)"

"Yeah, yeah have fun" he replied "I'll speak to you later, bye" and he had hung up before I could even say bye. I removed the phone from my ear and looked at the phone strangely. _He seemed a bit offish_ I thought and then I reassured myself and thought _he's probably a bit bummed he cant come out and we haven't seen each other much since I'd moved to London and switched schools and he'd been busy with the X-Factor._ I told myself _I'd_ _pop round to the X-Factor house tomorrow to see if he was okay._ I had remembered I still had reservations at the restaurant we were going to I didn't want to waste it as the waiting list there was huge so I invited Jamie. As we'd walked hand in hand down the bustling street and ogled at the gorgeous clothes in the passing shops we turned a corner laughing and there was Harry with some girl. His face was locked to hers as he his roaming hands settled on her perfectly rounded ass. She had poker straight blonde hair and limbs that went on forever, she thrust her chest at him and his hands went roaming again. I stood there shocked I couldn't move. She was gorgeous but my throat had gone dry and my eyes welled up as anger covered me like a thick blanket. _He had blown me off for this….SLUT! _I started to stomp over there but Jamie grabbed my waist.

"Leave it Kate, don't cause a scene"

"A scene? I'll do what I like" as I broke free from his grasp. I walked over there and tapped his shoulder and he turned around the girl glared at me as I looked at her arm flung around his neck.

"Hey look can't you see I'm busy" he started obviously not recognising me, and then recognisition washed over his face. "Ka-a-y…Kate, er what are you doing here?" he stammered, I threw my arm back and with all the force I could I slapped him, he fell back slightly holding his reddened check as I walked off and left him there calling my name as tears streamed down my face Jamie tried to pull me into hug but I pushed him away and ran off down the street. After that Harry had tried to talk to me but I didn't want any of it and we haven't really spoken since. It sounds drastic but we had been best friends since year 7, spent all our time together, I'd never think twice about blowing him off especially for a guy, in fact I'd never had a long term relationship due to mine and Harrys friendship, jealously usually killed the relationship in the end. He obviously didn't value our friendship in the same way. My face the picture of despair and pain I was brought back to reality. I looked over to the living area and I could almost see my self that night drowned in cushions sobbing into my hands as I stained my dark blue dress, I could almost hear the loud knocks coming from the front door as Jamie shouted "let me in" but I just sat alone in the darkness and sobbed as sleep finally won and I drifted off.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking at the emotion plastered on my face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" a tear rolled down my cheek, turned around and walked to the shiny red kettle in the corner of the kitchen hoping he hadn't seen the tear that I had quickly wiped away.


	2. Chapter 3, 4 and 5

Chapter Three

The smell of the steaming cup of tea wafted up my nose as I poured some milk into my pink spotted mug.

"Can I have one of those please?" Without speaking I got another mug and poured his tea remembering he liked it three quarters hot and the last quarter I poured in cold filtered water so it wasn't too hot. I handed him his tea and he sipped it and smiled at me. "What?" I asked annoyed. He then looked me up and down and I turned around realising I still had hardly anything on, I ran into the bedroom and came out wearing my long grey Christmas cardigan which was tied around my waist the only thing on show now was my collar bone and legs. I grabbed my cup of tea which was still searing hot and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, I turned the lock so he couldn't come in. Finally some time to myself and I perched on the edge of the cold toilet seat and just gave in, before I knew it my breathing became heavy as tears spilled from eyes. _How had I got myself into this mess, how could I be so stupid._ As the tears carried on falling I turned the shower on and stripped off. The hot water felt good against my skin, it relaxed my tense muscles and I could finally think properly again. Okay so I needed a plan of action I thought. In the end I decided to just tell the truth there's no point in lying anyway, I was a terrible liar and Louis could tell when I was lying. Sighing, I carried my petit frame out the shower and looked at my self in the mirror. My long, thick, wavy chestnut hair hung past my breasts, it wasn't as curly as Harrys but the waves looked styled so I never really bothered to do much more to it. My big green eyes shone and my milky skin complimented my small pink lips. I was lucky to have the figure and sense of fashion I did. I had a small face which was in proportion of my body the only problem was my height I was only 5 foot 2 which I've always hated. I don't think I am pretty but I don't think I am ugly either.

With a towel wrapped around my body, I finally came out the bathroom but Harry was no where to be seen. There was a piece of paper on the table, I walked over and picked it up and read the scrawly handwriting. It read…Dear Kay, Sorry for everything I've missed you, call me? Love Harry. X

I scrunched the paper up in my hand and threw it in the bin._ Did he think he could just come here and just say sorry and everything would be okay? Well he's wrong, it's not okay, the situation is worse than ever. He thinks that because X-Factor is over that everything is forgotten? Well its not. _The radio blared out as I turned it on; Chris Moyles was rambling like usual but it always cheered me up.

As I finished getting ready I sang along to the tunes that were playing on my iPod. Today I decided to go with a simple jean and oversized knitted sweater combo with some accessories and my uggs. I slung my Guess bag over my shoulder and headed out the door I ran down the stairs, I never used the lift, it's good exercise to take the stairs and pushed open the heavy door to my building and smiled as the evening air hit me, I walked down to our usual bar which was situated in-between a few shops, it wasn't too posh but it reeked with character, me and the boys found it one day when it was raining and have been going there ever since. When I walked in my eyes wandered and I saw Louis waving from the corner, he smiled as I walked over and I bent over to kiss him on the cheek and hugged Hannah.

Chapter Four

The conversations flowed freely between all three of us but looking at Louis' face I could tell he really wanted to talk about last night.

"Louis, spit it out, I know you have something to say, I can tell by that weird expression on your face" Hannah and I laughed and Louis grabbed me around the neck into a head lock and ruffled my hair, we were all in fits of laughter until our cheeks ached.

"So last night?" Louis asked.

"What about it?" I smiled and Hannah looked at me with a you know what look. "What?" I looked at them both, frowning.

"Well Harry came back at about 3 wearing the same clothes he was wearing last night and he said he'd spent the night at a friends place" I blushed.

"Okay you caught me" I admitted. " I don't remember anything but then this morning I wake up to find naked Harry in my bed, next to me, but I don't even remember seeing you guys at all or me and Harry….." I trailed off. Louis laughed.

"You little slag" he joked and I blushed and fiddled with my hair.

"Everyone knows you've liked him for like forever" Hannah continued.

"I do not!" I protested, Hannah and Louis looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I hope you don't mind but we've invited someone he….oh look here he is now!" I turned around and there sauntering through the bar with a grin on his face was Harry. _Great! _I huffed and turned back round. He pulled a chair up next to me and sat down.

"Hey, Kay" he smiled he must of thought that I had forgiven him, he couldn't be more wrong.

"Hi" He was also wearing jeans but it was teamed with his jack wills hoodie and military boots. I have to say he did look pretty hot! _No Kate, don't let his looks cloud your judgement. _

Harry didn't really talk to me as much, I think he sensed my mood; I left about an hour and a half after he arrived. After I'd said my goodbyes to everyone I walked out into the night on my own, the cold wind of December nipped at the areas of my skin that were exposed as I strolled down the street. As I neared my building I could hear footsteps of someone running. _Some drunk acting like a Looney, probably! _

"Kate, wait!" I turned around and Harry was running after me. He stopped in front of me and bent over panting. Even the panting didn't bring back memories of last night. I carried on walking towards my building when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Kay, just let me explain" I flung my arm away and he freed me as I'd carried on walking. "Please" he pleaded. I opened the door to my building and he carried on looking at me, I nodded and he followed me in.

Chapter Five

"Here you go" I whispered as I handed him a cup of tea he smiled and placed it on the glass coffee table which was in front of the wide brown sofa we were sat on. I sat down on the sofa keeping my distance as I sipped my coffee, I didn't dare look at him. It was silent, the tension you could have cut with a knife, and I just wanted this to hurry up so I could go to bed and forget about all this for a while. He started to explain and as usual it was all just bull but I could feel that my emotions were about to bubble over as I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, he stopped and asked if I was okay, I nodded and he continued. He then started on last night, I decided I should listen to this bit; see if it jogs my memory at all. He explained how I called the guys to see if they wanted to join me and Lola and that I was crying into to Louis' shoulder about Jamie and that I was pretty much pissed by the time they'd all got there and how me and Liam were dancing and I'd come over to where he was sitting and pulled him up to the dance floor he then carried on to say that he was drunk too and that after dancing we were in the corner of the club kissing and that I'd then led him up to my apartment and things carried on from there. I sighed at my stupidity; I was ashamed at the way I'd behaved. Then unexpectedly he apologised for being an ass and for taking advantage of me last night as he knew he was definitely not as drunk as I was and that I would probably regret it in the morning. "If it helps you were pretty good, I had a good time" he laughed, but I sat there motionless, I hadn't met his eyes yet, I was worried that I would show too much of what I was thinking because he can also read me like a book, he has been reading it for years after all.

"Kay, I've mistreated you so much in the past but I love you, you're my best friend and even though we haven't spoken for months I miss us. Like how we used to go and watch musicals in London and I'd sing the songs I knew in your ear or how we'd go watch football games together and you'd cheer and boo and curse at their lack of footballing skills but would end up laughing straight after. Please can you forgive me, I miss you so much, you're one of my most favourite person in the world and its kills me that I am the one who has hurt you…." He trailed off as tears started to fall down my face, I felt weak, my breathing became ragged and I was tired of being angry. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair, shushing me, consoling me. He layed back into the corner of the sofa so my body was in between the sofa and his body, he felt warm and familiar, my body faced inwards towards his body and my head rested against his chest as the tears fell harder he tightened his grip around me and I snuggled against him. We layed there taking in the contact between us and treasuring it. I finally met his eyes, my eyes were filled with surrender. He smiled as he kissed my head and I finally drifted into a long sleep.


	3. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter Six

For the first time in months I woke up from a sleep where I wasn't restless, I slept the whole night through. My mind was clear which it hadn't been in months and my mood had lifted and I just wanted to get up and dance. I looked around, I was still on the sofa but I had my thick throw off of my bed draped over me. Then I realised that when I went to sleep Harry was here too but he was no where to be seen. _Was everything that happened last night all just a dream?_ I thought. I could hear the radio on but it was so very quiet that you had to stand in the kitchen area jut to hear it bearing in mind the living area, dining area and kitchen area was all an open space. I walked into the bedroom and everything was as I'd left it apart from the throw which was now on the sofa. Then out of nowhere, I heard a noise it was the door opening and then being shut and footsteps approaching I spun round wide eyed and tiptoed to the bedroom door and poked my head around the corner to see Harry looking at me laughing and I laughed back.

"Where did you go?" I asked, following him into the kitchen area.

"To get us some breakfast and I picked us up a coffee from Starbucks" He replied handing me a warm cup of coffee. Mmmm the smell was so inviting I sat on the dining room chair and melted into the drink. Just what I needed. I left my coffee on the table and went to help Harry in the kitchen; I turned the radio up as he put some toast in the toaster. I grabbed a few plates when Rihanna, what's my name started playing.

"I love this song" I beamed and started to sing along wiggling my hips along to the beat. Harry was laughing at me acting like such an idiot but when Drakes part came on Harry rapped along whilst I sang the Rihanna parts tone deaf of course, we smiled at each other as the line 'Go downtown with a girl like me….' played. We linked arms and he grabbed my hand as he spun me around. We carried on swirling around the kitchen. By the end of the song with my hand resting on his shoulder he leant me back supporting my back with his hand. When the next tune started we got up and fake bowed before laughing in hysterics.

Breakfast was delicious, Harry had a learnt a few things about cooking I was surprised. When I got out the shower with a towel wrapped around me, I walked out the bathroom, surprisingly all the one direction guys were there. "Hi guys" I waved blushing as they all looked me up and down seeing that my towel only just covered my ass. "Er wh-what are you doing here?" I asked.

Liam spoke "we came to let you guys know that somehow someone had a got a picture of you guys kissing in the club the other night and now you are front page of the newspaper and in almost every magazine." Liam held up 'The Sun' and there in bold letters was the heading "Sorry girls, Harry's taken!" and underneath covering nearly the whole page was a picture of me and Harry kissing and then pictures from a few months ago when we were friends of us walking around, there were even some of last night. I snatched the paper from Liam to get a better look. The pictures from last night had the caption 'Is the relationship on the rocks already?' The picture shows Harry grabbing hold of my wrist and then me pulling my hand away. "Awh shit!" I whispered.

Chapter Seven

Sitting on my bed laptop on my lap I reminisced on the past week, it was New Years Eve already and I could not believe it, it had come round so fast it seemed like just yesterday me and Harry had attended a New Years party back in Holmes Chapel last year and got absolutely pissed that we ended up sleeping on a bench in the park and we both got grounded. The grounding didn't bother us I just remember how we found it so funny that we had survived the night in our local park, we thought of it as an adventure, something as silly and as small as that we considered an adventure seems silly now sat here a year later, me moving to London, living on my own, gaining 4 new best friends and being on nearly every girls in the countries hate list for supposedly dating Harry Styles and Harry also moving to London, appearing on X-Factor, being in the final 3, also gaining 4 best friends and being part of one of the most popular boy bands in the country. It all just seemed so unreal like a dream but it wasn't. I was glad Harry was living his dream, he was so talented and he deserved it.

"Kate, do you want a coffee from Starbucks because I need to run out and get some stuff, do you need anything else?" Harry called from the kitchen. _Do I need anything, do I need anything? Tampons, but I can't really ask him to get them…aah well I'll ask anyway it'll be funny to see his reaction._ I giggled at my plan.

"Can I have a vanilla latte instead please, I've drank too much coffee today already, oh and can you pick me us some regular tampons please, I prefer Tampax with the applicator, thanks!" I called back putting my hand over my mouth trying not to giggle.

"Okay, anything else?" he asked, my face fell. _What? He didn't seem too phased at all. Damn, that failed!_

"Nah thanks see you later!" I called back.

"Bye!" He called just before the door slammed.

I smiled at my best friend, he had been so good to me over the past week, I'd had a hard time dealing with the press, getting calls every hours of the day from girls shouting at me and cursing at me, the haters on twitter would write something about me every time they could, I even got a few death threats. Since the calls Harry had contacted someone who has blocked all calls to my phone from unknown or private numbers. But this didn't stop the magazines and newspapers wanting interviews in which I responded with a fuck off, I couldn't walk out the apartment without someone approaching me or shouting things at me or glaring at me. I felt defenceless and scared so Harry offered to stay with me until the rumours died down but even Harry had to be places so I was still alone but it felt nice at night that someone was next to me, I usually slept in his arms. I am sure if the media got an eyeful of this they would have a field day but it wasn't anything sexual it was comforting and gave me the feeling or security and safety, in fact Harry insisted on sleeping on the sofa but I convinced him in the end to sleep in my bed. When Christmas approached I found out that I would be alone as Harry was staying with his family and my parents were spending Christmas in Paris this year. Unexpectedly Harry invited me to spend Christmas with his family, it was wonderful, I already knew his family very well, and they were almost like my surrogate family so it felt familiar and care free. I could forget about everything and enjoy myself. After Christmas we spent time with the boys they'd either stay over at mine or vice versa. And before we knew it, it's New Years Eve. Harry had planned something for tonight but I didn't know what yet, all I knew was that we were spending it with the boys. Through out the past week it's been tough but all I can hope for is that it's made me stronger.

Harry POV

_Shit. Shit. Shit, where are the fucking tampons?_ "Er, hi, excuse me where are the tampons?" I asked the shop assistant, she gave me a funny look before pointing down the aisle towards the corner of the store; I nodded with a thank you and headed over to where she'd directed me. I picked up the box that looked like the boxes I used to see in her bathroom and flung it in the basket as I picked up some milk and bread on my way to the checkout. Starbucks was a nightmare, it was hectic because of the cold weather everyone wanted a hot drink. Then added to that were the screaming fans which made it hard for the woman to hear my order as they shouted, most was good things but some shouted profanities as they dissed Kate but I decided to ignore them and rise above it, no point in causing a scene it just makes things worse for Kate, she was having a hard enough time as it is. Finally, I had arrived back at the apartment placing the drinks and shopping on the side, the apartment was silent. _Where was she?_ I walked into the bedroom and there she was, soundlessly asleep on top of the covers. _Wow, she looked so beautiful just like she always did._ I draped the blanket from the chair over her so she didn't get cold and I placed her laptop on the floor being as quiet as I could. As I turned to leave I turned back around and smiled placing my lips to her forehead as I wished her sweet dreams and tiptoed out the room closing the door behind me. As I unloaded the shopping and sipped at my coffee my mind wandered to her beautiful face and in my mind I replayed the memories that we had shared as I smiled softly to myself at the years we'd spent together and the love, laughter and tears we'd shared knowing that I wouldn't change a thing.


	4. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter Eight

Walking barefooted along the beach, the warm sand between my toes, the summers breeze and sunset…this was heaven. You could tell I was no longer in England anymore, far from it.

"Kay! Hey Kay! Wait up!" I turned around and smiled as Harry ran towards me. "Where are you going?" He asked as he approached me and moved a strand of hair off my face placing it behind me ear.

"No where, I fancied a walk along the beach" I answered as he entwined my hand into his and pecked me on the lips. He smiled and tugged on my hand as he walked slightly in front, signally me to walk with him. It was too hot to be wearing much, he just had beach shorts on so his upper body was exposed, he didn't have a 6 pack like some guys but he was still gorgeous and I wore a thin maxi dress which flowed behind me in the breeze. With our hands entwined we walked as the sea rushed in and then went out again and far out into the distance you could hear waves crashing against rocks, it was beautiful. All of sudden we'd stopped and Harry looked at me as I looked out into the horizon taking in the scenery, I was going to miss this.

"Kate?" He asked, I looked at him and smiled. "Look you know I'm no good with 'words' but there's something important I need to tell you" he spoke softly as I ran my hand through his curls and nodded for him to carry on. "I've never loved someone as much as I've loved you; you mean so much to me that words can't describe. I love the way you laugh and the way you bite your lip when you're nervous and the way you dance around the kitchen in your underwear. I wake up in the morning and I see you next to me, I can't help but think I'm dreaming, you're perfect in every way. Every time I see you, you never fail to take my breath away and when I sang to you for the first time as my girlfriend a few months after we started dating, it was at that point that I realised you're the one I want to sing all my songs to." Tears welled up as he spoke and over flowed as I laughed and smiled.

"So Kate Lynn Saunders will you marry me?" My answer was clear by the emotion on my face.

"YES!" I squealed as he pulled me into hug and I cried-happy tears-into his shoulder and he laughed.

"I love you, Harry Styles" I whispered into his ear and I leant back smiling as his lips crushed mine slow and gently and I wound my hands into his soft curly hair. His body moulded against mine as his hands settled on my waist pulling me closer, even though I was as close as I could be. We smiled against each others lips as the sun set behind us.

"I cant believe we're engaged!" I gasped, grinning from ear to ear as we walked back towards our villa.

"I know it's amazing!" he smiled.

We walked in silence for a while, we were speechless. What was there to say we were so happy that words couldn't describe, we just revelled in the moment.

"Harry, where are you going?" I called as he ran off in front. "Harry, I'm not chasing you" I laughed.

He turned around and winked "Catch me if you can" and he pelted off again. _Ugh I cant believe this boy is going to make me run! _With a huff and a giggle I grabbed handfuls of my dress to raise it off the floor as I started to run.

I wasn't doing too badly, I unexpectedly enjoyed it. I got closer and closer to him as the wind whipped in my face and I laughed at the disbelief that I was actually running. I reached my hand out just about to grab his shorts when my foot caught on something and I flew forwards landing on the ground making a thud as my body came in contact with the ground, when I landed my scalp hit something with a lot of force (a rock maybe) and I felt it dig in as it broke the skin. The blood seeped out of the gash as I felt it slide down my neck and onto my shoulder. The pain was severe as my head pounded; it felt as if someone was kicking me in the head repeatedly using all the strength they had. I couldn't move I felt weak and heavy, I just layed there and slowly drifted into unconsciousness as my name was called over and over again in the distance but I couldn't find my voice to answer.

Chapter Nine

"Kate?...Kate?...wake up now!" Someone whispered as they gently shook my arm, my eye lids flew open and I gasped as if I was breathing for the first time after being underwater for too long. My hands quickly flew up to my head feeling around but there was nothing the pain was gone and there was no blood. Confused I looked around and I saw Harry standing by my bed looking at me strangely and I realised it had all been a dream and I breathed a sigh of relief. _Phew! Of course I and Harry weren't really engaged!_

"Are you okay?" he asked "You seem a bit….weird"

"I'm fine just had a weird dream that's all" I spoke standing up all too quickly as my mind swirled and I lost my balance, falling backwards slightly. Automatically Harry grabbed my arm just in case I fell, steadying me. "Are you sure?" he asked, still holding onto me as he looked at me sheepishly.

"Yeah, just stood up to quickly that's all" I said reassuringly smiling.

"Well I'm sorry I woke you but the car is picking us up in an hour and half and I didn't know how long you needed to get ready, so I thought I had better wake you" Harry informed me, loosening his grip on my arm. As I said thank you I trudged to the bathroom, wondering about my dream when Harry called after me "Don't be too long in there, I need to get in, or we could save time and shower together?" My cheeks blushed scarlet at his comment which was abnormal I was never embarrassed when Harry made sexual remarks at me. I hopped in the shower, shouting "Cheeky" loud enough to be heard over the running water, forgetting the blushing incident.

An hour and 20 minutes later I was almost ready. _On time, this is not like you, Kate!_ I gazed into the floor length mirror at my appearance as I adjusted my short, strapless emerald cocktail dress from a small designer boutique in London that I found a few days ago. The dress did wonders against my pale skin and brought out my eyes. Indecisive on which heels I should wear, I opted for my black Louboutins, simple and classy. I smeared lip gloss across my lips just a clear shade as my eye make-up was quite dark, darker than usual, with thickish black gel eyeliner and light can hardly see gold eye shadow on my eyelids and then to add to that thick false eye lashes and just above my bottom eye lashes was more black eyeliner. My hair was left natural apart from being slightly back combed at the roots to add body and volume as the waves hung perfectly well as they sat in front of my dress. With a final spritz of hairspray I picked up my black clutch and left the bedroom, closing the door behind me. _Bye, bye bedroom see you next year!_

_**Sorry, I know this chapter seems a bit stupid but my mind had gone blank.**_

_**The previous chapters have been a bit boring but there is going to be some drama coming soon…I promise!**_

_**So please review and I'll update asap. : ) xo**_


	5. Chapter 10 and 11

Chapter Ten

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone roared as the clock struck midnight and the firework display commenced signally a new year, a new start. Me, the one direction guys and Louis' girlfriend Hannah were in a classy bar in London which held a new years eve party every year, I'd always wanted to go but the tickets looked ridiculously expensive so I never went but this was a good thing as we didn't have to worry about the usual screaming fans. Harry pulled me into a hug locking his arms around my waist.

"Happy New Year" he whispered in my ear "and can I just say for the millionth time you look stunningly beautiful tonight" I laughed as I remembered his reaction earlier when I walked out the bedroom. He just stared like he was in a trance, I found it most amusing even though I was slightly uncomfortable and he complimented me repeatedly until we reached the car and then throughout the night he carried on telling me how great I looked.

"Happy New Year to you too" I whispered back "and you don't look too bad yourself Styles. You scrub up well" he leant back and I winked. He stared into my eyes and I looked back at him as he locked my gaze. Smiling, he began to lean in, our mouths only a few centimetres apart, I could feel his hot breathe on my face, I leant in too closing the space between our lips. There was a slight urgency to the kiss as my lips moved with his, his lips were soft and moist and my skin prickled as I got goose pimples. I flung my arms around his neck. I wasn't thinking, it felt right. Harry smiled against my lips as his hands brushed through my hair, I could smell his Hollister cologne, which was my favourite fragrance. I could taste him and the alcohol on the tip of my tongue but the alcohol didn't bother me in the slightest. The blood rushed into my cheeks as I blushed getting flustered as the kiss continued. Flashbacks of the dream started flashing in my head. _What am I doing? _Placing my hands on his chest I pushed him away taking a step back. We looked at each other for second before I looked away.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" I murmed, turning around and walking briskly out of the bar as all eyes layed upon me.

"Wait, Kate!" Harry called after me but I ignored him, walking into the cold night. The chilling wind nipped at my bare legs and my eyes looked around for a sign which might give me some direction on where I was. I walked left not knowing where I was going but knowing I needed to go somewhere. My head spiralled, I was confused and under the influence of alcohol.

Chapter Eleven

I relaxed into my chair in my favourite coffee shop, Starbucks. I thought maybe a warm drink would clear my head. I couldn't face going home, I couldn't face Harry. I checked my phone, 13 new text messages and 3 missed calls, all from Harry, obviously. I sighed reading through them.

**From: Harry Styles 01/01/11 00:15 am.**

**Kate, where are you? We need to talk. Xx**

As the texts got more recent they sounded more panicked.

**From: Harry Styles 01/01/11 01:03 am.**

**Kate, please answer? I don't want you out in London on your own, where are you? And I'll come get you, we don't have to talk just please answer me. I'm starting to get worried now. Xx**

_I couldn't, I just couldn't!_ I threw my phone back on the table, ignoring him. I looked up to find Starbucks was quite busy for this time, guessing it was only because it was New Year. I looked down to make sure no one noticed me, fully concentrated on my drink as I held it in both hands. I shivered, the Latte was still boiling as it slid smoothly down my throat, I smiled it really was helping.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? Only every other tables full" I looked up to see a guy around my age smiling down at me.

"Oh, erm yeah, sure" I smiled back pulling my clutch off the chair as he sat down. I carried on slowly enjoying my drink, day dreaming (I was always day dreaming) almost forgetting the guy next to me.

"Excuse me, are you gonna answer that?" I immediately exited my trance and looked at the guy, his gorgeous brown eyes staring intently at me and then his eyes shifted to my phone on the table. My phone was vibrating against the table, flashing as it moved round in a small circle. I glanced at the screen.

**Incoming call from Harry Styles.** And underneath was a lovely picture of Harry, huffing I rejected the call and placed the phone in my clutch, I didn't want to see his picture again, I felt as if he could actually see me even though I knew he couldn't. The boy raised his eyebrows at me.

"Long story" I told him and he nodded, taking a sip from his mug.

"You're the girl from the newspapers aren't you? The one supposedly seeing….oh what's his face" He thought hard for a second and clicked his fingers "Harry Styles" smiling, showing me his perfect pearly teeth.

"Er, yes I am but its all bullshit" I replied. I shifted in my seat so my legs were facing him.

"Oh, I'm Connor by the way" He said, introducing himself.

"Hi Connor, I'm Kate" I smiled. He smiled back nodding.

"So why is a pretty girl like you, alone on New Years?" He asked, smiling cheekily.

"Well I could ask you the same question".

*Click* the door swung open. I walked in letting my eyes wander around the spacious room, it was lovely, the colour scheme was very neutral, just my taste.

"Would you like a cup of tea or something stronger?" Connor asked walking into the kitchen as I took a seat on his brown leather sofa. The leather was cold as it made contact with my bare legs, I jumped slightly but relaxed onto the edge of the sofa.

"Something stronger please" I replied laughing.

"Red or white?" He asked holding up two tempting bottles of wine one was a bloody red and the other was a soft white colour, both just as tempting as each other, I glared intently at them as if one was to scream pick me!

"I'll go for red please" I replied making a decision. He poured the contents of the bottle into a rounded wine glass and handed it to me.

"Thank you" I smiled letting the rich wine pour down my throat as my eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of the wine left on my tongue.

Connor and I spoke for about an hour in Starbucks we were getting along like a house on fire, he invited me back to his place, I didn't refuse its not like anything is going to happen anyway, I recognised the neighbour hood, and it was a good 12 minutes walk away from one directions place. He sat down next to me, our knees facing inwards touching.

"Sooooo…" I began.

"Sooooo what?" He asked, smiling charmingly at me.

"How long have you lived in London for then?" I asked, pouring myself more wine. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"No, no, go ahead" He laughed, probably at my rudeness. "I can't believe I got such a pretty girl to come back to my apartment" He said completely ignoring my question, I blushed at his compliment. "Seriously, you are gorgeous" His eyes roaming all over me, he smiled but I didn't like the way he smiled it was sly and his eyes had a hint of hunger in them. I felt a bit uneasy for a second but I shrugged it off. _Don't be so stupid, Kate? _"So Kate are you with anyone?"

"Erm, no I'm single"

"Good" he whispered moving closer to me, I was very aware of this. My eyes stayed glued on my wine not looking Connor in the eye, I was starting to feel uncomfortable but I stayed put.

"That dress looks stunning against your small body" he complimented again, my dress pulled down as I adjusted it trying to make it look baggier. I was starting to regret coming here but I couldn't just leave that was rude. "When I saw you in Starbucks I couldn't help but think how gorgeous you were" he complimented again. I smiled but not very convincingly. "And how fit" he added placing his hand on my thigh, I moved away at his touch as his hand slipped off my leg. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm….." before I could finish he moved closer to me, crushing my lips with his, my lips didn't follow his hard lips as his hands moved up and down my body lingering over my breasts and thighs. His breathe was hot and sticky, it made me feel sick. I pushed him away, getting up.

"Kate, I though you wanted this to happen? Why else would you come here with me?" He asked me getting up and walking towards me. I started walking backwards facing him. "Aw come on Kate, you know you want to?" He spoke sternly stroking my face. I took another brisk step backwards and turned around running out the door as fast as I could but I could hear him behind me he was hot on his feet, there was a hint of panic in the air as I got outside, I ran in the direction of the boys house but long, skinny fingers wound around my wrist as I was stopped with strength, that I couldn't fight against.

"Let me go, please, I have to go"

"Kate, I just want to talk to you, why did you leave so fast?" He asked, pushing me back towards the wall behind me.

"I'm sorry, I just have to go" I pleaded, my heart racing.

"Well, aren't you the little bitch, leading me on, I thought you liked me" He snarled as he slapped me across the face.

"I'm sorry" I wailed holding my burning cheek as it throbbed.

"Ah, that's okay, I'll find some way you can make it up to me" He said cunningly, cupping my face and putting his other hand on my bum, drawing his face to mine again, kissing my lips, I could taste the alcohol on his tongue too but it bothered me this time, the smell of tobacco radiated off his skin. My stomach dropped as I felt his arm locking around my back pulling me close to him. My arms just hung there lifeless as he carried on kissing me but my lips were frozen still, motionless. All I knew was that I had to get away and run, run like I'd never run before. I felt strength rush through my body as I grabbed his arm and shoved him off me. I turned from him and started running, running towards one directions house. Somehow with my clutch still in my hand I wondered if I had their keys on me but I realised I'd left them on the side at home but this didn't slow me down, I just ran, my heart racing, wind whipping in my face, I remembered my dream but this was different I was running in fear not enjoyment, I was running away from someone not chasing after someone, I was running in the dark, cold, gloomy streets of London not a sunny, glorious, picturesque beach.

I heard his footsteps behind me approaching closer. He had the extra advantage he wasn't wearing heels. My hair flew behind me wildly as I tried to speed up but I was tired but I had to keep going, I couldn't stop but my pace decreased slightly through no fault of my own just lack of energy but it was enough for him to catch me up. I abruptly stopped as he grabbed my dress and yanked me backwards throwing my neck back with the force. I tried to run forward hoping to release his grasp, I heard my beautiful emerald dress tearing but I didn't care, finally I broke free and carried on running, the top half of my dress was hanging open revealing my bare stomach and bra even with the cold now nipping at more of my exposed skin I ran, he caught up with me again but he'd knew how to stop me, he was a fast learner instead of grabbing me he pushed me and because of the strength flowing through my body as I ran, I knew that if I fell I would fall very strongly and that's what happened as I fell violently on the stony gravel, landing on my wrist. Pain surged through my wrist as I held onto it, putting pressure on it. I felt blood ooze out of the tiny cuts that I had all over my body as I'd skidded against the stones when my small frame landed throwing my clutch along the ground as the fall had broken my grip around it but I needed it, my phone was in there it was my only hope.

"You little bitch, do you think you can run from me" He spat as I looked down tears spilling from my eyes, landing on my bare stomach stinging the cuts. I was still on the floor, I had no strength to pull myself up. He looked at me with hatred and he brought his foot back and flung it forward kicking me in the stomach powerfully, twice. My body lurched forward bending its self inwards with the pain that raged in my stomach. My lip split open as he jerked his clenched fist at my face after bending down and cupping my face with his lanky fingers. I just wanted him to stop, I wanted this to end, I wanted to curl up and die right here on this spot.

His hands wandered again as he groped me, instinctively I slapped his hand away but I shouldn't of. He rummaged in his pocket and then retrieved a penknife; the silver blade glistened under the street light. My eyes widened with sheer fear as I watched the blade slowly drag from the top of my right breast (which was thankfully still enclosed in my bra) down my stomach and stopped underneath my belly button. The cold made me go numb, I couldn't feel the cut but I felt the blood seep out, I knew it wasn't deep enough to do much damage though. It hadn't torn my bra so parts of my body were still covered. The blood dripped leaving red droplets on the skirt of my dress, seeing this I knew I had to do everything I could to get away before he caused more blood to leave my body. The house was only a few minutes away, my clutch was about a metre away from me in the direction of the boys' house. I lifted my foot and pushed it forwards with all my weight straight in his face, I heard him fall back and curse but before I heard or saw anything I was up, clutch bag in my hand running again. I knew I'd hit him straight in the nose, I'd heard a crack when my heel made contact. I was running faster than before, I couldn't hear his footsteps behind me but I knew I didn't have long, I let myself in the gate which lead to the back of the garden. I tried to run through the grass but my heels just sank into the soft ground. I made a mess of my shoes and the garden as I turfed up bits of grass, what was once a structural piece of art now looked like a battle field as I crushed flowers in my path and knocked over chairs running for the back door, praying someone was in. I clung onto the handle flinging it downwards and pushing but nothing. I banged against the glass but it was no use no one was in. Sobbing and reaching into my clutch bag I shakingly dialled Harry's number making mistakes because of my unsteady hand having to start over again. At last I heard my phone connecting to his.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"KATE?" OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN…"

"Harry come quickly" I wailed, sobbing hysterically "I'm at your house just hurry please!" I pleaded.

"I'm down the street, I am coming now!" he panicky reassured me. I could hear his heavy footsteps on the phone as him and someone one else were running. Before I could say anything else, Connor had snuck up behind me, ripping my phone from my ear and launching it across the garden, sobbing I turned to face him and took steps backwards as he tried to corner me. He smiled admiring the blade in his hand; the end of the knife was covered, covered in my blood. He launched himself at me with his bloody nose and knife poised at me anger and hatred evident on his face, my reaction a little late I hurled myself to the side landing on the soft grass but he'd already caught my shoulder with the blade. This wound was deeper than the others; I glanced at my shoulder astonished as the blood poured from the gash. I stood up, stumbling as I balanced myself, looking around for my phone. I needed to call an ambulance. My eyes fell upon Connor he was still laying on the floor, he hadn't got up yet and I didn't care why. My vision blurred as I became slightly disorientated, my mouth had gone dry and my muscles were starting to collapse as I started to fall backwards, the pain all getting too much, my body was shutting down, it'd had enough. I wasn't far from the ground when I fell into someone's arms, _Harrys arms_.

_**Hey, sorry this chapter is really long. Hope you liked it, please please review and let me know if you have any feedback or have any ideas for the story :) Thanks for reading! xo**_


	6. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Harry POV

"Please, get me a doctor now!" I yelled. Banging my fist against the reception desk inside the hospital.

"Please sir, you are going to have to calm down" the woman at reception told me smiling, keeping herself calm.

"No, I will not fucking calm down, not until you get me a doctor" I shouted again. I had been fighting with this receptionist for a few minutes now and I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Look sir, the doctor has been alerted about your situation but there is nothing more we can do you are going to have to wait and the doctor will be with you as soon as possible" She carried on smiling. I was getting more and more frustrated.

"This hospital is SHIT, I have been waiting for 15 fucking minutes, my friend needs attention NOW, she has been attacked but oh no you treat the attacker first, I saw him being wheeled in 10 minutes ago, my friend is the innocent one here but yet the attacker gets fucking special treatment!" I yelled again with frustration.

"I am sorry sir but we have to deal with the patients who are in a critical condition first" She informed me.

"I don't give a crap about his condition, I hope he is in a fucking 'critical condition' he fucking deserves it" I snarled.

"Sir, you need to calm down, I won't ask you again" She told me sternly still smiling.

"Okay, okay I'll calm down just please, just try and help, the wound on her shoulder hasn't stopped bleeding and yes I know you gave us some material stuff to put on it and to make sure you keep applying pressure, blah blah blah but it isn't working, please, please just help her!" I pleaded my eyes full of sadness.

I looked over to Louis who was with me when we found her, he was calm but his eyes were full of anger over what happened, Kate was curled up in his lap crying into his chest. He consoled her, stroking her hair. She was a mess, her hair was unkempt and her beautiful face was blood stained as tears ran down her burning cheeks, her lip was split and underneath her nose was dried blood from a nose bleed she must have had before we got there. The skirt of her dress was slightly torn at the bottom and was covered with her blood; she was also filthy from the mud in my garden. There were cuts all up her legs and arms, her wrist was swollen as she carried on holding on to it, she must have broken or sprained it or something. My jacket was wrapped around her front leaving her shoulders exposed; every time I tried to put the jacket on her properly she would cry harder as the fabric would brush against the deep bloody gash on her shoulder so I thought it was best to leave it bare to cause her less pain. Underneath the jacket she had a long cut that started above her breast and ended just below her belly button. The cut was bloody and messy you could tell that she had been cut with some sort of knife. Aside from the cuts I could see blackish bruises appearing all over her body, I swear every time I looked at her, I found a new one.

When we got to her she was in a bad way, I caught before she fainted whilst Louis ran into the house to get her some water. It's unbelievable to think that fun loving, immature Louis had all of a sudden changed and was being serious for once. She wasn't out for too long but when she woke she just cried and hasn't stopped. I remember my intake of breath when I first looked at her, I turned my head away as a tear slipped out and ran down my cheek, I didn't want her to see me upset, it wasn't going to help. It was killing me that she was like this, she hadn't told us what happened yet but I don't know if I wanted to know, looking at her I could tell that if we hadn't got there when we did I know that he would of raped her and then killed her, well maybe not killed her but she would be in a worse way than she was now. Whilst Louis took her to the car I dealt with the guy, he was still on the floor unable to move but he was very much awake, I'd noticed that the knife had pierced his stomach cutting him deep. I couldn't help myself I kicked him, not hard enough to cause any damage he wasn't worth it, I wasn't going to let him ruin my life, it was going great right now well excluding tonight, obviously. I remember the words I yelled at him they were full of venom but the knife wound in his stomach didn't stop him mouthing off back. He spoke about Kate in a way that made me feel sick telling me what he would have done to her, telling me how gorgeous and fit she was and that I should watch out because she was a bitch. The rest I've tried to block out of my mind, some of what he said made me thankful we got to her when we did, better late than never. Louis being the nice guy he was, called an ambulance for the guy but we didn't wait for the ambulance to arrive we'd already left. I remember quickly walking into the house to pick up another jacket just in case she got cold. His sick words ran through my mind over and over again. My stomach churned as I sprinted to the toilet, throwing up. I was thinking about it all, thinking about the way she looked, thinking about what he said, thinking about how if I'd gone after her sooner then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

I looked back to the receptionist sighing resting my elbows on the counter and pulling my face into my hands as tears seeped from the corners of my eyes.

"Please" I whispered looking up from my hands to the receptionist, my eyes red, filled with tears. She looked at me sympathetically.

"I'll see what I can do, I might be able to get another doctor in" She said whilst tapping at her keyboard. "But sir you are still going to have to wait for at least another 5 minutes maybe more"

"Thank you" I whispered, tears still running down my face.

"HARRY!" an Irish voice shouted from a distance. I turned to see the guys and Hannah running towards me their faces full with perplexity and panic and pain. Liam, Niall and Zayn all pulled me into a hug as I cried.

"This is all my fault" I sobbed.

"No it isn't, it's that vile mans fault" Hannah soothed rubbing my back.

"I swear if I see that guy, I'll ring his fucking neck" Zayn snarled. The other two nodded in agreement.

"No, he isn't worth it" I whispered.

"So where is she?" Hannah asked apprehensively. I turned around and looked over to where she was sat, tears were running down Louis face as he buried his head in her hair, whispering things to her whilst she carried on crying. Every ones eyes followed mine, Hannah hugged me as I felt a few tears escape the corners of her eyes and I held onto her. Zayn turned away again not wanting to look and the others stood there shocked. I could see rage building up inside them but it was overtaken by sadness as all 3 excused themselves asking if we wanted any coffee or anything. I knew they really didn't want coffee they were upset and didn't want to show anyone.

I was exhausted I hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours, I felt drained. Waking up this morning I never imagined that anything like this could happen and it was all my fault. I should of gone after her straight away, if I had then she would of never of met….him and she wouldn't be in this state. I looked at her again her eyes were red and puffy, they looked sore but she was still crying, she was now crying into Hannah's shoulder as Louis put his arm around Hannah comforting them both. When she rang me, I'd never been so scared in my life, I just remember thinking I had to get to her. I didn't know what I would find when I got there and that feeling was the worst, for all I knew I could of got there and she could have been dead. My stomach fell at the thought and I could feel the nausea coming back again. _What would I do without her? I wouldn't be able to do anything, I need her in my life, and more importantly I want her in my life forever._ I thought about our new years kiss, there was a connection and I felt somethingand I don't know if it's because I haven't slept much and because of all the panic and worry and sadness and anger but I'm thinking about what life would be like without her if I knew that she wasn't somewhere in this world and if that were the case…then my life wouldn't be worth living.

_**Only a short chapter but I needed to get Harrys point of view in there to show how he's feeling.**_

_**Hope you liked, please review and let me know if you have any feedback or ideas for the story. I will take all of them into account! Thanks for reading :) xo**_


	7. Chapter 13 and 14

Chapter Thirteen

Back to Kate's POV

"What?" Harry screeched as he turned towards me.

"Harry I'm not going to say it again, I don't want to press charges I just want to forget about this whole thing" I said glumly.

"Kate, you have to, don't be stupid" Harry replied angrily.

"Harry just leave it please, I don't want to discuss it anymore" I whispered.

"Okay, whatever, we'll talk later" He replied sternly and I knew he would bring it up later. I stared out the window as London streets whizzed past. The life outside was moving so fast but it feels as if time is going slower than ever.

"I'm sorry Kate but I agree with Harry, you cant just not do anything and let him walk free, what he did is horrendous, do you really want that to happen to someone else" Hannah piped up and all the other boys nodded in unison. I sighed and ignored everyone. I pulled out my iPod; Harry had collected it from the house for me earlier and I selected Set fire to the third bar by snow patrol, and turned it up full blast so I couldn't hear what else might be said. I didn't want to listen to them anymore; they won't let me forget about it that is all I want, they all go on and on and on. It was the middle of the afternoon on New Years day. I had been discharged a few hours before but the guys had wanted to go to Waitrose to get some tea and other essentials but I was just ready to crash, I was tired and sore.

The doctor had done a few x-rays but there was not much damage, I needed stitching on the wound on my stomach and shoulder and my wrist was sprained so that was in a cast. I had antibiotics for the pain and I had to keep the stomach and shoulder cuts clean as they are already slightly infected from the already dirty blade that he had used. I had bruises everywhere, including my face. My stomach was completely black from the kicks, I was just thankful that none of my organs were damaged. When I finally saw the doctor Harry came with me and he never left my side, getting the stitches was painful but I squeezed Harrys hand as he rubbed my back. The doctor informed us that I had lost quite a lot of blood but it wasn't enough to cause any harm, I would just need to get lots of rest and I would be more tired.

Harry had been so good to me; he had consoled me and stayed by my side. He did everything he could to stay composed but I could tell he was breaking down inside. I remember after I'd been struck with the blade on my shoulder and I was falling backwards I thought to myself this is it, I'm going to die here, this is the end of my story but another thought sprang to mind, what would Harry do if I left him in this world and at that point I knew I had to fight this, for Harry I couldn't leave him, he needed me and I needed him so much more than he realised or I realised for that matter until the last 24 hours. Life without Harry is unimaginable and horrifying. I don't even want to think about it, it cuts me up inside. I knew I had started to feel differently about Harry after the kiss but after everything that's happened I don't know if I do anymore. My judgement was clouded for a second as A. we kissed and he's a good kisser so that doesn't mean I have feelings for him and B. I was under the influence of alcohol that night. I knew Harry and I were best friends and I knew that wouldn't change and more importantly I didn't want it to.

Chapter Fourteen

"Kate? Don't run away from me" Connor whispered as his dirty hands touched my cheek bone. I had just run miles to get away from him but now I tried to move but I couldn't for some reason my legs wouldn't move off the floor. I used all my strength but nothing; it was like they were glued to floor. He circulated me walking round and round me touching my hair and my back.

"Please, just don't" I cried, I was sobbing as tears rushed down my face. Every time he circled me he got closer and closer. The room around me was spinning, he touched my dress with his index finger and it fell to floor without him even doing anything. I breathed deeply and screamed as loud as I could, my scream filled the air, I tried to stop but I couldn't, he just stared at me laughing as my piercing scream travelled trying to find someone's ears.

"Kate!" Kate?" My eyelids flew open. _Phew it was just a dream._ My neck felt wet with sweat and my forehead was clammy, my throat hurt and my cheeks were wet. This is the second day since being home from the hospital and every night I've had a nightmare about….him. Harry let go off my arm as he had been shaking it trying to wake me.

"Another bad dream?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded. "You were screaming again and this time you were crying" he informed me wiping my cheeks.

"Oh right sorry for waking you, what time is it?" I asked guiltily.

"Kate, its fine, I'm here okay? So just don't worry and um about 4ish" He smiled and I nodded. I settled back down and relaxed letting my eyes slowly close. I felt Harry wrap his arms around me as he snuggled up to me and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs, my mouth watered and my stomach rumbled. _Mmmm, I really fancy a fry up right now, I hope there's enough! _I rushed into the kitchen hoping that there was enough for me. I was expecting to see Harry cooking but no Zayn was stood at the oven frying some eggs and the other boys were sat at the table stuffing their faces all except Harry. Louis bounded up to me and hugged me.

"Morning honey" He said in deep voice pretending that we were married like he always did.

"Morning" I smiled and he released his grip realising that I was uncomfortable with the close contact.

"Here you go, Kate, eat up!" Zayn handed me a plate full with divine smelling, greasy food.

"Thanks, smells yummy!" I spoke smiling as Zayn smiled back. "Er, where's Harry?" I added.

"He's gone out, he'll be back soon, he called us over for breakfast and then when we got here he said he needed to go out and get some stuff from the shop and he wanted us to stay so you weren't on your own" Liam explained through mouthfuls of food.

"Oh right, well he didn't have to do that, I would have been fine on my own" I lied but they could all tell as Louis and Liam looked at each other strangely.

Breakfast was fun, I had a laugh with the guys, I hadn't laughed genuinely like that in days so it felt great to forget and pretend that everything was as it used to be. Harry came back ladened with shopping bags, everyone got up to help and we all unloaded the shopping together. Louis was messing about as usual by shouting catch and throwing things around. I swear half of the food is not in same condition in which they were bought in, thanks to the boys but I was in hysterics. My eyes swivelled round and I caught harry watching me in amazement as I carried on laughing in fact everyone seemed to be slightly amazed including myself. The usual things running through my mind hadn't even popped up yet.

We all crashed onto the sofa, exhausted. Harry sat next to me with his arm flung around the back of the sofa. "Hey Kay, me and the boys have been talking and we were wondering if you'd like to move in with us?" Harry asked grinning at me. I felt all eyes on me waiting for my answer.

"Thanks for the offer guys but I like it here, I want to stay here and oh that reminds me Harry you can move back in with the boys if you want, I think the whole you and me dating fiasco has been forgotten" I replied smiling. The boys' faces fell all except Harry.

"Kate, don't you think it would be best if you stayed with us for a while, then someone will be there all the time, you'll never have to be on your own" He asked again, ignoring what I said about him going back to living with the boys. _Why did he want me to move in so bad?_

"No its okay Harry, I like the area and I'll be fine on my own" I said sternly, hoping he'd got the message.

"Kate, I really think its best if you weren't living here on your own" Harry smiled turning so his body was facing mine. The smile plastered on my face started to falter as anger bubbled up inside of me. I knew what he was doing: he thinks I'm incapable, he thinks that I won't be able to cope, well he's wrong.

"No Harry, I want stay here" I almost yelled.

"Please Kate, I really think you should consider it" He pushed. I looked at him astonishingly and stood up and turned to him my face full of rage.

"Do you think I'm incompetent or something Harry? That I have to be looked after 24/7 eh?" I raised my voice again sternly. Shock was all that I could read on his face, shock at my sudden outburst.

"No of course not, Kate but I just think with everything that it might be better for you stay with us" He said softly, hoping to calm me down.

"Well you're wrong Harry, I will be fine. I've been on my own before you know, I'm not a child" I yelled. Harry stood up, stepping towards me but I took one step back.

"Kate, don't get upset, I just thought it was a good idea and you'd be happy that's all?" He soothed.

"You don't understand do you?" I yelled again, tears welling up. My eyes fell onto the boys they looked confused and uncomfortable. He looked at me speechless. "I feel ashamed and embarrassed, my life has been turned upside down in a way you can't even begin to comprehend with. That man took my dignity and my hope and my confidence, I'm physically here but most of the time I feel like I'm not like I'm in some kind of dream, trapped in the same body but it feels like a different body. And now you want to take away my independence. Everyday the same thought runs through my head, this is all my fault and maybe I did deserve it." I yelled, tears cascading down my face. Harry started walking towards me again with his arms open offering me a hug.

"No Harry don't" I sniffled taking another step back. He stopped dead in his tracks and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Kate, this is what I mean, I don't think you are coping very well, I think you should go and see a psychiatrist they can help and I'll go with you" He spoke softly.

"What? Now you think I'm crazy?" I shouted in disbelief tears still streaming down my face.

"No Kate but I really think they can…" I turned and ran to the bedroom and slammed the door before he could even finish sentence. The back of my body stayed pressed against the door as I slid down on the floor and landed in a heap sobbing hysterically, soaking my clothes and carpet.

"Nice one, Harry! Well done!" I heard Louis sarcastically say to Harry. I didn't hear anything else as my crying muffled my hearing.

After what seemed like forever but in reality was probably only a few minutes I came to my senses and I realised that maybe Harry was right maybe I should move in with them, the thought of being on my own did scare me a little. He didn't mean to upset me he was just worried for me. I slowly stood up and opened the door. Harry was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands; the boys were sat next to him talking very quietly, they sounded like they were telling Harry off. Harry lifted up his head and looked at me, his face was bleak.

"Kate, I'm so sorry, no you're right I don't understand how you're feeling and what you're going through and I'm sorry" He apologised looking down sadly.

"No I'm sorry, you're right I should move in with you guys, I won't be able to cope on my own, I can barely cope at all, some of the time I'm fine but the rest of the time I'm breaking down" I whispered, I felt tears prick at my eyes again. He walked briskly towards me and pulled me into a hug and the tears overflowed. One of his arms were around my back and the other was stroking my hair.

"It's alright okay?" He soothed. "I promise I'm not going to leave you" I nodded against his chest as the tears fell faster.

"Shush, everything's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay, I promise" He soothed. I felt an extra pair of hands on back as Louis rubbed my back delicately. When the tears stopped Harry kissed my forehead and whispered something in my ear, I didn't hear what he said but I caught the word forever and you, I ignored it pushing it to the back of my mind.

_**Hi, this chapter is a bit boring but I really needed to post something! Sorry the medical stuff is probably inaccurate I just guessed. Please, please review! And let me know on which way you want the story to go? Any ideas or contributions I will take into account. Thanks for reading and if you like please review! :D**_


	8. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered, squeezing my hand. I nodded, knowing that if I spoke I wouldn't be convincing at all. "You know it'll be okay, don't you? I'll be there the whole time" I nodded again. We walked into a small room and sat at a table facing a police officer. Harry sat close to me holding onto my hand. My own hands were shaking, I was nervous and worried. My stomach kept flipping; I just wanted to get out of here. I wish I'd never come but Harry had finally convinced me to report the attack. This was the hard part I had to make a statement which meant running through everything that happened that night, opening doors in my mind which I'd locked the day after the attack a few weeks ago. I hadn't even told Harry yet so I knew that it took a lot of courage for him to be having to hear this now. I had moved in with the boys and I was starting to feel a lot better, the boys lead such a fun life far away from reality that I'd soon got caught into that making reality easy to forget.

The police man was friendly and sympathetically smiled asking me what happened as he turned on the tape recording that was going to record everything I was about to say. Harry squeezed my hand again signally me to start. My mouth was dry; I couldn't find any words to say. It was like my voice had been muted. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. _Come on Kate! You can do this, pull yourself together._ I opened my eyes again and opened my mouth to begin explaining. My voice flowed as I recited what happened. When I got to the part in Connors apartment it was hard but I stayed composed. The part in the street shocked Harry the most, I heard his intake of breathe and gasp more than once. He wrapped his arm around my waist showing me he was here. He flinched when I mentioned the blade and when Connor tried to kiss me. Relief flooded through me when I'd finished. I looked over to Harry he was shocked; his face was the picture of despair. He pulled me into a tight embrace and buried his face into my hair. I soothingly rubbed his back; it was my turn to comfort him.

"I can't believe how strong you've been, that must have been so hard, and I really admire you right now" He whispered into my ear. I smiled to myself, my eyes gleaming.

I've thrown myself back into school focusing on studying. I only have school a few days a week so the other days I have time to hang out with the guys. I am studying English language and literature, Textiles and Art at 6th form. I am hoping that these subjects will lead me to a course in University where I can study fashion. It's been a month since the attack and my mind rarely drifts to Connor anymore I still have nightmares but they aren't as frequent and I've started to feel more confident again. I've had a few sessions with a psychiatrist and it really has helped. Luckily there isn't going to be a trail, Connor admitted to everything and has been sentenced to a good few years in prison. Everyday when I see the garden outside it does bring back memories but I've grown to deal with it more now. I've sold the apartment and I've officially moved in with the guys. I'm sharing a room with Harry at the moment it's not ideal really but it'll do for now. It feels great to finally start to get back onto my feet.

The school bell sang the sound of everyone's bag opening and things being thrown in sounded. It was the end of the day at last.

"When you are ready you may leave, don't forget your essay due Tuesday" Mrs James shouted over the noise of chairs screeching against the floor and the rushed footsteps as people filed out of the classroom. I was ahead of the game having finished my essay yesterday, I handed it to her.

"Thank you Kate" She spoke, shocked at how eager I was, usually I wouldn't get my essay in till the last minute. I left the classroom on a high; it actually felt rewarding getting your essay in early and not having to worry about it.

"What are you so happy about?" Lola commented. Lola was my female best friend, she was studying the same subjects as me but she was in a different English class so at the end of the day on a Friday she would wait for me outside my classroom.

"Nothing" I smiled "So what do you want to do tonight then?" I asked as we walked out the school gate. It was cold today the wind thrashed against my face blowing my hair behind me.

"Well last Friday we went out for a meal so I suppose we could do that or we could do something else?" Lola replied. Every Friday we always did something together it was like a tradition but we didn't really do it much over Christmas due to the fact it was Christmas and then after that was the attack but once I got back into school we started it up again. I was lucky that I never got noticed when I was out without the one direction boys its like I'm leading two different lives.

"How about we go for a coffee and then you can come back to my place and I'll cook? We'll have to stop on the way at the store so I can pick up some food though" I suggested.

"Yeah good plan" Lola complimented as we headed into the direction of Starbucks.

"Oh my god that is hilarious" I laughed setting my drink down to make sure I didn't spill it. My cheeks were aching from laughing.

"Oh it was so embarrassing" Lola squealed but she was laughing as well, her cheeks turning red. Lola is as slim as me but she is slightly taller, we have the same sense of style which is useful as we borrow each others clothes, shoes, bags, accessories, etc. Her hair always looks perfect it is very similar to Christina Aguilera's hair out the film Burlesque, a strawberry blondish colour, front fringe that isn't too thick nor too thin and ringlets at the bottom even though she does wear it straight or up quite a lot. She has blue eyes and defined cheek bones. Her skin colour is similar to mine. She is extremely pretty, I've always told her she could get into the fashion industry through modelling but she always shakes her head and snorts. We were sat in the massive sofa chairs in Starbucks by the window, its fun to watch other people rush around whilst we are sat relaxing.

I gazed out the window; it was starting to get dark. A gorgeous cashmere coat caught my eye from the shop across the street; I was contemplating on whether going over to try it on when a gabble of people blocked my view. My focus adjusted and I saw that the people were screaming, like fans screaming at a celebrity. I could also see a few flashes, must be camera flashes. I craned my neck trying to get a glimpse at who it was there were just so many people moving about it made it hard…..and then I saw who it was. My mouth fell open as I watched a stunning girl about Lola's height, slim, very Kourtney Kardashian hair strolling down the street but she wasn't alone her manicured hand was wrapped around…Harry's hand, Harry styles' hand was in hers and they walked straight past me. I was shocked. _He was seeing someone? Why didn't he tell me? And more importantly why was I jealous? _I could feel my eyes going green with envy as my eyes followed them until they were out of sight.

"Kate! Was that Harry that just walked past us? And who's the girl? You never told me he was seeing anyone?" Lola babbled. But my eyes were still scanning the streets trying to see if I could I see them.

"Kate? Kate? Kate! Earth to Kate!" Lola waved her hand in front of my face. I turned back to her snapping out of the scanning, shocked trance that I was in.

"So who was the girl?" Lola asked.

"To be honest I seriously don't know" I said in disbelief.

"Wait, are you…jealous?" Lola asked staring intently at me. _Dam, she knows me too well!_

"No of course not" I laughed, not very convincingly though.

"Oh my god, are you Kate Saunders jealous that Harry has a girlfriend?" Lola smiled knowing she was right. "Kate, don't lie to me?" She added.

"Alright fine, I guess I am" I admitted in defeat. "I don't get it though I knew that he would get a girlfriend sooner or later but I never felt jealous, not until I saw him with a girl" I explained confused.

"Yeah but Kate you have shared like 2 kisses and you've slept together, you're bound to have some sort of feelings for him and plus he's been in your life for ages you are so close that you might as well be going out, you do things that couples do but you do it as friends, you get each other, you just click and he was there when all that stuff happened a month ago and he's there any other time you need him, he went to the police station with you, he went to the psychiatrist with you, he moved in with you to keep you safe and then he asked you to move into his house to keep you even more protected knowing that he would have to give up the freedom of having a room to himself. If you ask me I think taking all that into account that you must like him" Lola finished smiling smugly. _Did I have feelings for Harry?_ I remembered the kiss, the connection, and the sparks that flew. My stomach flipped but in a good way and my chest felt weird. I gasped. _I have feelings for Harry Styles._


	9. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Hello?" I called out setting my keys down on the small table in the hall and Lola placed the shopping bags onto the counter in the kitchen. Louis was first to greet us, he ran down the stairs pulling us both into a group hug.

"And how was school beautiful people?" He asked, I laughed.

"Good and how has rehearsals been?" I asked hanging my coat up. The boys were super busy rehearsing for the X-Factor tour that was coming up within the next month or so.

"Its going good but my day's better now you two have turned up" Louis winked at us and I rolled my eyes, punching him in the arm playfully.

"So Lola we meet again" Louis said seriously glaring at Lola.

"So we do Tomlinson but I don't think this house is big enough for the both of us" She responded glaring back. With that Louis charged at her knocking her legs from underneath her and slinging her over his shoulder, she screamed and hit his back. I admired how immature they both could be as I watched in amazement. He walked into the lounge ignoring her screaming and her punches on his back dropping her on the sofa.

"I guess I win, now get out of my house" He spoke in a fake serious voice. They both walked back into the hall laughing hysterically.

*Bang *Bang *Bang* I heard numerous heavy footsteps run down the stairs as all the others grabbed all three of us ferociously and we shared a group hug. I noticed Harry wasn't there I guessed he was still out with…..her but I didn't bother asking.

"Vas happening?" Zayn recited his signature catch phrase. Lola and I laughed; I loved it when Zayn said that. It never failed to cheer me up.

"At last you're here, we're starving" Niall exclaimed rubbing his stomach.

"You can cook for yourselves you know?" I teased ruffling Niall's hair but directing what I said to all of them.

"Yeah we know but it's easier for us to wait for you to do it" Niall replied cheekily. Zayn lifted his hand up to Niall and they high fived. All the boys then remembered that Lola was stood next to me.

"HI LOLA!" they all shouted. Lola and I looked at each other and laughed. We loved these guys so much.

"Hi guys" She said reflecting their ecstatic tone. We walked into the kitchen as they bombarded poor Lola with questions some silly, some genuine and some that just didn't make sense.

"So I take it you guys want some of the spaghetti bolognaise that I'm making for me and Lola?" I asked unloading the bags.

"Kate, of course we do, you are supposed to prepare meals for your husband anyway" Louis said pretending to be shocked.

"Oh shut up Louis you aren't my husband" I yelled pretending to be mad. I laughed, he looked at me pretending to be offended opening his mouth to make an 'O'.

"Yes we do want some, Kate" Zayn said because Louis couldn't answer a question normally. _Bless him!_

"So Lola how are you?" Liam asked smiling sweetly at her. Lola blushed before answering.

"I'm fine thanks how are you?" She asked and he blushed slightly too. We all knew that they had a thing for each other but neither would admit it. I mean I wouldn't blame Liam for liking Lola she's gorgeous and funny and smart and I wouldn't blame Lola for liking Liam he's sweet and his hair is identical to Justin Beibers but better and he's also very hot.

"Will Harry want some for when he erm gets in from where ever he's gone" I asked not looking at anyone pretending I was sorting out the vegetables.

"Er, I'm not sure we don't know where he's gone we haven't seen him since rehearsals." Louis informed me.

"Oh right, okay then I'll plate some up for him then just in case" I smiled but the smile didn't reach my eyes. "Right now chop chop boys can you set the table please? And Lola will you help me prepare the vegetables?" I ordered.

"Yes mam" They shouted. My mood lifting as the boys scrambled around the kitchen and I heard clanging as knives and forks fell onto the floor.

"Yeah sure" Lola smiled grabbing a knife out of the knife rack and selecting a carrot to slice. Louis ran over screeching loudly.

"Now Lola be very careful with my baby" He screamed. He started pretend whimpering as she cut up the carrot. Everyone giggled at Louis' stupidity. "Will someone open a bottle of wine as well please?" I called over my shoulder whilst dicing the onion and throwing it into the pan.

"Got it" I heard an Irish accent call back.

"Thanks I'm dying for a drink" I called back.

"Tut, tut drinking at your age" Louis looked at me disapprovingly.

"Oh shush you!" I chuckled.

"I do agree Kate, you should not be drinking aren't you a little too young?" Zayn winked.

"No, now shush you two or no food!" I teased and with that they both shut up. I laughed. _They must really be that hungry._

I set my knife and fork down, taking a sip of my wine still laughing from a joke Louis said. We were all sat around the rounded table in the kitchen/diner eating the spaghetti bolognaise Lola and I prepared.

"Sorry to put a downer on the evening everyone but after tea I'm gonna have to go its getting late" Lola piped up. Louis pulled a sad face as we all opened our mouths making an 'aw' sound. We all loved Lola we didn't want her to go.

"Well you can stay if you like? And as long as your parents are cool with that?" I asked, all the boys' faces lit up knowing the answer would most probably be yes.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Yeah my parents will be fine but I'll just check anyway" She grinned texting her mum. Lola still lived with her parents about 5 minutes away by car.

"Oh my god guys we so have to have a sleepover in the living room" Louis said a little too girly for my liking. *Buzz* Buzz* Lola glanced at her phone.

"Mums fine with it!" she said excitedly. The boys smiled especially Liam.

"Sleepover in the living room it is then!" I shouted and the boys' all agreed. Everyone tucked back into their food. The boys made slurping noises as the spaghetti slid into their mouths. I giggled at Louis' face he was like a child he had the bolognaise sauce all around his mouth and somehow on his nose. The boys looked up to see what I was laughing at and joined in when they realised what state Louis was in.

"Seriously I can see how Louis could get into that mess; this is delicious, so good!" Liam exclaimed.

"Ummm yeah this is so good!" Niall agreed, nodding his head.

"Kate, this food is magnifco" Louis said trying an Italian accent putting his fingers to his lips and pushing his hands away making a kissing noise just like the Italians do. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing at Louis' attempt at being Italian. A few minutes later my hand was on my stomach as I was still in hysterics when I heard the front door slam shut. I heard footsteps walk across the hall, I lifted my napkin wiping my mouth knowing it was Harry and we all turned around in our chairs to see Harry standing in the door way looking at us weirdly.

When my eyes finally settled upon him my heart skipped a beat as all the boys said hello.

"Oh hey Lola, haven't seen you in like forever" He smiled walking over and giving her a quick hug.

"Er Harry you saw me last week" She replied.

"Oh so I did" He smiled running his hand through his gorgeous hair his eyebrows furrowing confusedly, I admired his curly hair, the way it bounced when his head moved or when he walked. I got up out of my chair and picked up the plate of food on the side.

"Harry I plated some food up for you, I just need to heat it up, it should be ready in about 3 minutes" I smiled opening the microwave door.

"Oh er thanks Kate but I already ate" He mumbled guiltily.

"Oh" I said disappointedly putting the plate back on the side.

The sound of the toilet flushing flooded through the kitchen I looked around the room and mentally counted everyone in the room but I was still left confused as was everyone else as we couldn't figure out who was in the bathroom. We all then looked back to Harry.

"Hey man who's in the toilet? Liam asked staring at Harry. He opened his mouth to speak but the person occupying the toilet was already standing next to Harry. Lola and I exchanged glances at the Kourtney Kardashian look a like as she smiled at us and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. The boys' were gobsmacked as they stared at the dark haired beauty that Lola and I had seen earlier.

"Guys this is Spencer" He smiled as all the boys waved trance like and she giggled, waving back. "And Spencer these are the guys, I'm sure you already know who everyone is" She nodded. "Oh and this is Lola and Kate" He added pointing us out.

"Oh hi, I've heard so much about you, its so nice to meet you" She said looking at me happily.

"Hi, its nice to meet you too" I smiled turning round trying not to show my face, worried that Harry would know what I was thinking. "Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked still turned around reaching for the bottle of wine.

"Oh no its okay, sorry I interrupted your tea but I just came in quick to use the bathroom and to pick up a CD Harry is lending me" She said smiling up at Harry as they gazed into each others eyes. Someone had punched me in the stomach at that moment well metaphorically. Lola looked sympathetically at me but I just smiled back in a way that everyone else would think was genuine but to her she would see the pain.

"Well I must be off, nice to meet you all" She smiled waving. We all waved back and the boys shouted bye.

"I'll walk you out" Harry whispered smiling and dragging her by the hand leading her out the kitchen. I stared at the space that they were just stood in, replaying the soppiness between them.

"Er when everyone's finished can you stack your plates in the dish washer please" I ordered quietly but I knew that it was loud enough for everyone to hear and I walked out the room not looking at anyone, passing Harry and Spencer kissing in the door way and up the stairs. I shut the bedroom door behind me and I curled up on the bed in the dark, letting a few tears fall.

"Kate are you okay?" Lola asked curling up next to me. I nodded wiping my nose and getting up off the bed making sure that there was no evidence that I had been crying.

"Well come on then everyone's waiting for us downstairs, I think Harry has ended up going back to her house so you wont have to worry about seeing him" Lola told me, she was a good friend. "Oh and by the way I think the guys know they kind of guessed and I didn't want to lie, I'm sorry" She added timidly. I laughed.

"Its fine, I don't mind they are like my brothers anyway" I smiled grabbing her hand and dragging her downstairs along with some duvets and pillows ready for our sleepover that I think Louis was organising. I couldn't wait to see what he had in store for us, I knew before anything started that I would be able to forget about Harry easily. _I mean it wasn't like I was in love with him, I'm sure its just a crush, I'll be over it in a few days, I couldn't believe how over dramatic I was being._

_**Heey! Hope you liked, sorry the end was a bit crap but I needed to add in them all meeting Spencer. If you like please review! : ) I already know what will happen at the end of the story but does anyone have any ideas on anything that could happen in-between like just cute little things that don't really lead into a massive story line? Please let me know? Thanks for reading! Xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

*CRASH!*

"FUCK!" I screamed as I looked down at the mess.

"Kate, are you okay?" Liam sprinted out of his room and into the hall.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just dropped this fucking box which was full of books, CDS and other shit!" I complained angrily not at Liam but at myself.

"Okay, well you go sort out the rest of the stuff whilst I clear this up and just calm down okay? Its fine" He softly spoke he smiled collecting the items on the floor and placing them back in the box. I trudged over to the wardrobe where there was a pile of clothes in front of it that needed a home. _This is going to be impossible how is mine and Liam's stuff both going to fit in here, this isn't even a quarter of my clothes! _

Leaving the clothes stranded, I went to look for Zayn. I skipped down the stairs eyeing him in the kitchen eating a packet of crisps.

"Zayn?" I asked as sweetly as possible. He looked at me and laughed.

"What do you want?" He asked smiling knowing me too well.

"Well you know you love me well I was wondering whether I could keep some of my clothes in your wardrobe for a while. Please, pretty please?" I pleaded sweetly.

"What's wrong with Liam's wardrobe?" He asked confused. _Shit!_

"Er it's not big enough" I muttered. His mouth fell open slightly. "I know, I know, it's really bad just please just for a little while" I pleaded.

"Kate that wardrobe in Liam's room is massive! You must have a lot of clothes but yeah sure, as long as you leave some room for me" Zayn smiled finishing the crumbs in his crisp packet as he screwed it up making a crackling noise and throwing it in the bin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I almost screamed flinging my arms around his neck.

_You have got to be kidding! Great I'd now used up all the room available in Zayn's wardrobe and I still have clothes left. _I stared at the abandoned clothes on the floor of Zayn's room.

"Niall! I'm using your wardrobe to store some stuff…thanks for agreeing" I shouted running into Nialls room and throwing the wardrobe doors back revealing lots of empty space.

"What?" Niall ran in breathless.

"Oh you just agreed to let me use your wardrobe to store some clothes" I said innocently.

"No I didn't" He protested, in a friendly way.

"Yeah you did just then" I carried on the innocent act, using my puppy dog eyes to get my way.

"What? No, I…ergh yeah whatever knock yourself out" he smiled turning round in defeat, leaving me to it. _Oh yeah I still got it! _I stuffed the wardrobe triumphantly. At last my clothes were all put away but I don't think it's a good thing that they are spaced out between 3 big wardrobes and 4 wide drawers. _Oh well!_

"Hello?" Harry called up the stairs as the front door shut. I could hear the sound of heels against the wooden kitchen floor. _Great, she was here!_ I heard all the guys greet them as they started discussing what was happening tonight. I wasn't going downstairs; I didn't want to see them together. I thought I'd of got over him in a week but my feelings have just remained the same arguably slightly stronger, much to my dismay. Spencer was okay all the guys seemed to like her and she seems sweet but I can sense something about her that just isn't right, it's probably because I really don't like her.

"Kate?" I looked round to see Harry at the door; I was sat in the middle of a pile of books, sorting through them. I was holding Alice in wonderland in my hands it was one of my favourite ever books, I could read it over and over again and I'd never get bored.

"Spencer and I want to take you all out for dinner, you coming?" He smiled. I didn't really want to go; I didn't want to be in the presence of their love story.

"Er no, sorry I have all this to sort out" My hands circling around me motioning towards the books. Harrys face fell.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to move out of my room…." I interrupted him.

"Its fine Harry" I lied smiling weakly.

"Kate what's up? Every time Spencer is around you act like this" He stated. I shrugged with an I'm fine look.

"Oh please just tell me?" He pleaded.

"There's nothing to tell" I replied.

"Okay fine" He said, turning to leave.

"She's no good for you" I blurted out before I could stop myself, my hands flew over my mouth as I hoped that he hadn't heard but he had as he turned back around to face me.

"What?" He asked slightly angry, he stared at me.

"I just don't think she's good enough for you that's all" I muttered looking at the floor.

"Well who is then?" he raised his voice angry.

"I don't know I just think you can do better than her that's all" I mumbled.

"Well you're wrong, Kate!" He snarled turning on his heel, slamming the door behind him as I jumped at the unexpected loud noise.

I sat alone in Liam's room well our room now since as we were now sharing, kicking myself inside for saying what I said, I knew Harry wouldn't talk to me now till tomorrow if I was lucky. He was good at giving the cold shoulder I cant believe I'd said that, no wonder he didn't like me in that way. Maybe they were right for each other…she had to be a heck of a lot better than me.

_**Hi sorry this chapter was very rubbish so please forgive me! In one of the previous chapters might of been chapter 15, when I said about there not being a trial to do with the attack case well that's slightly wrong so im very sorry for that, it should actually of said that he'd admitted to it and went to court but because he had admitted to it, she didn't have to go to the trial and give evidence as he'd already had admitted to it and then the outcome of the trial would have been prison. **_

_**The story will get better. Please please **__**REVIEW!**__** It makes my day when you do :) xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 18

_**Just a quick note, in chapter 16 I mentioned that the x factor tour was starting within a week or so. I have recently changed this to a month or so. ;)**_

Chapter Eighteen

Zayn POV

I knocked harder on Liam's and her bedroom door. No answer again, I knew that Kate and Harry had just had a fight or whatever but she could at least answer the door. _Seriously! _

"Kate, if you don't answer this door then I'm coming in" I ordered. Still no answer I couldn't even hear any movement within the bedroom. My stomach rumbled, I was so ready for tea wherever Harry and Spencer were taking us so I didn't appreciate Kate delaying it. I was bored of waiting now and I decided to open the door to see what was going on. I quietly flipped the handle down opening the door, the room was dimly lit by the small lamp on the bedside table. Kate was curled up in a ball on the double bed with her back to the door; she was wearing her Jack Wills joggers and a plain white t-shirt. She didn't move at my presence, I thought for a second she was asleep until I heard her speak.

"Zayn, cant you take a hint" She grumbled still facing in the other direction. I went to crouch down in front of her. Her face was tearstained from crying, black streaks ran down her face from smudged eye makeup.

"Kate come on, you need to show him that you aren't bothered" I whispered. She shook her head, her eyes avoiding my face. I felt sorry for her but Harry didn't know how she felt.

"Kate, come on we are all waiting for you, just splash your face with water and you're good to go, okay?" I smiled, taking her hand and leading her to a sitting position.

"I'm not going, Zayn, so just go on and have fun without me" She mumbled sadly, seeing her upset made me angry at Harry even though I knew neither of them was to blame.

Louis POV

_My god what is taking them soooo long?_ I wondered looking up the stairs, I was starving as well, I looked around, and everyone was slumped against a piece of furniture patiently waiting. Harry still looked angry from their disagreement. I caught a look from Spencer that I didn't like she looked smug almost. I decided I would go upstairs to see what was taking so long. My feet took me to Liam and Kate's room, opening my mouth to start kidding around when I sensed that this wasn't the time for a joke as I found Kate sat on the bed, head in her hands crying whilst Zayn sat across from her trying to console her. I went to sit next to her on the soft bed and I wrapped my arm around her hugging her tightly as she turned round and returned the hug sobbing into my shoulder. My t-shirt got wetter with every second longer she cried, I knew I had to do something, I knew she was still in a vulnerable place because of the attack even though she didn't like to admit it or show it too much so I needed to calm her down as quick as possible.

"Kate this is silly just come downstairs and put your coat on so we can go" I soothed. I felt her head shake taking that as a no.

"You need to pull yourself together okay?" I demanded but in a friendly way. She pulled back sniffling and wiped under her eyes leaving more black marks under her eyes.

"Louis you don't get it" She whispered.

"Well explain to me then?" I smiled hoping that she would just come downstairs.

"I could never match up to Spencer, her and Harry are perfect for each other, I just kept telling myself they weren't because I wanted to believe it so badly myself…he could never like someone like me" she sighed another tear falling. I didn't know what to say because Harry was my best friend but so was Kate; I didn't want this to tear them apart because if it tore them apart then it might tear us all apart.

Niall POV

"Guys come on!" I shouted up the stairs but there was no reply, Liam and I looked at each other confusingly. Harry and Spencer didn't notice they were too busy whispering in the corner but I didn't bother to try and listen to their discussion. I followed Liam's eyes as they darted towards the stairs asking whether we should go up to see what's going on. I nodded as we started making our way up the stairs; I looked behind us to see that Harry hadn't even noticed our departure he was too wrapped up in what was going on with them. He looked as if he was complaining. Again. My mood shifted as I entered the room, the whole mood of the room was dull and gloomy. I could see that everyone was thinking the same I was: No ones mood has been like this since the attack.

"Guys I'm sorry but we need to go soon before Harry starts to get suspicious as none of us are downstairs" I said trying not to sound insensitive but I didn't want Harry to see her like this and I don't think she wants him to see her this way either.

"Im sorry just all of you go and I'll see you later, have a great time" She smiled weakly turning to leave in the direction of the bathroom but Louis pulled her back and turned to face us all.

"Right this is what we are going to do, 3 of us need to go back downstairs and make our way with Ha….them to the restaurant whilst the one left stays with Kate whilst she gets ready and we'll all meet at the restaurant later" Louis said taking order of the situation. We were all shocked at his seriousness he hadn't cracked a joke in what 20 minutes, that was an accomplishment. We all nodded.

"So who's gonna stay?" Zayn asked, looking at each and every one of us. Louis looked at Kate.

"Liam please will you stay with me?" Kate mumbled answering Louis' silent question.

"Sure" Liam smiled, sympathetically placing his hand on her arm. We all said our goodbyes and slowly left the room, quietly discussing what we were going to say to Harry. The words that flowed out of our mouths were believable but our faces weren't. And Harry knew it.

Liam POV

I peered at the screen of my phone scrolling through my mentions list on twitter smiling at the comments. _We really do have the best fans! Where would we be without them? _The boys had left about 15 minutes ago without too many questions from Harry, he didn't seem to care whether Kate was going to join us or not. My hand glazed through my fringe putting it back in place after it flopped forward whilst I typed a tweet onto my phone.

"URGH" I heard Kate shout angrily, from the bathroom where she was doing her makeup. I walked in to find her shaking hand hovering over her eyelid trying to draw a line just above her eyelashes with what I think is liquid eyeliner, except the line was uneven and messy; the sides were smudged where she'd rubbed it and started again. She threw the eyeliner into the sink in defeat and frustration; it clanged against the sinks edges. She placed her hands on either side of the sink and bent forwards slightly, breathing deeply.

"Kate it's alright just calm down okay? You don't need all that stuff anyway, you are just as pretty without it" I soothed rubbing her back gently. She nodded ripping another makeup wipe out of the packet and rubbing it against her eye, removing the messy stain and reapplying the mascara that would have wiped off.

"I'm thirsty" she whispered. "I'll be back in a minute, im just going to get a drink" She added quietly, slowly leaving the room, her tiny lifeless figure floating. I returned back to my place on the bed, phone back in my hand whilst I waited for her.

*Smash* I automatically threw my phone on the bed everything that I was doing before dissolving into the back of mind as I dashed downstairs.

"Kate!" I yelled running as fast as I could. I reached the kitchen entrance, Kate was sat on the floor, her head hung low holding onto her hand. I watched the red liquid trickle down her fingers, making curving patterns that wound around each finger before falling to the floor adding to the already small pool of blood. She was surrounded by shards of glass that had been dispersed across the room. There was another spillage of clear liquid; I couldn't tell whether that was the content of the glass or her tears.

"Kate what happened?" I panicked, trying to get to her by dodging the glass.

"I fell" She sobbed. I reached her and lifted her to a standing position and guided her out of the maze of glass till we reached the part of the kitchen which was glass free. She didn't look at me she just kept her head down, I placed my finger under her chin and lightly lifted it up, and her eyes were full of tears and pain.

"Don't get upset, we can clear the glass up and sort your hand out in no time, its fine okay?" I smiled looking into her eyes. She nodded blinking a few times to keep the tears from falling. I lifted her hand up to my face to inspect the gash, it wasn't too bad, still bleeding and by the looks of it has a few small pieces of glass wedged in there.

"There's some glass in the cut so we are going to have to get them out, do you mind if I do it?" I asked still staring intently at the cut moving her hand back and forth slightly to get a better look at different angles.

"Yes that's fine" she muttered. I lead her carefully out of the kitchen avoiding the glass and into the bathroom. She perched on the edge of the toilet seat and held her hand out to me. I knelt in front of her holding her hand softly, cleaning the cut and then removing the glass from her hand with some tweezers. She flinched every time I removed a piece. She'd also whisper ouch every so often. It must sting quite a lot so I tried to be as gentle as I could hoping that this would make it less painful, she was already in enough pain emotionally. Once I'd finished I wrapped her hand up in a bandage from the first aid box making sure it was securely fastened.

"There you go" I smiled at her when I'd finished.

"Thank you" She said, smiling back for the first time this evening.

Harry POV

I landed into a seat next to Spencer and Louis making sure the two spare seats were far away enough as possible from me. I got out my iphone to check twitter and my emails quick. _How dare she fucking say shit like that! It's none of her business anyway, what is it for her to say who or what's good for me? _I was still fuming from earlier and to add to it she has made a big drama out of it and is currently at home with Liam they are expected to arrive any minute, for some reason she couldn't come earlier but I didn't know the reason. We were all sat in a small Italian restaurant, Kate and I had been coming here for years, it's a gorgeous little place and the food is divine. The only thing cheering me up right now is the thought of food.

"Oh my god Kate what's happened to your hand?" I heard Louis ask as the two chairs at the other end of the table screeched against the tiles.

"Oh nothing, I just fell onto some glass" She mumbled sounding embarrassed. At the word glass I lifted my eyes slightly but it still looked like I was on my phone but I was really looking to see if she was okay. She seemed fine to me her voice was a little shaky but she seemed perfectly fine. _I have had enough of all of this!_ I decided to keep my mouth shut though; it wouldn't help anything if I started ranting and raving.

The conversation flourished between us but Kate wouldn't look or speak to me and Spencer and I didn't speak to her either. Even though we all laughed and joked there was still that tension that was very much there. Being out with my friends cooled me down a bit but I still believed I was in the right in this whole argument. The night tied into a close at about half 9ish as we all separated off into our separate rooms, Spencer following me into my room and Kate trailed behind Liam into their room.

I stepped out of our room and headed to the bathroom not looking where I was going relying on the familiarity of the house as I typed a text to my friend back in Holmes Chapel. *Smack* I collided with something, at first I thought I'd walked into a wall until I looked up and saw Kate stood in front me looking at me apologetically, I couldn't tell whether it was for what just happened or what happened earlier or whether it was both.

"Sorry" She whispered stepping around me and turning to walk back to her room. _Should I say something? _

"Kate wait" I said, she turned back around to face me her deep green eyes looked at me hopefully.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier but you need to understand whether you like it or not Spencer is in my life and you are just going to have to deal with because I don't want to loose you, you mean a lot to me and I value your opinion a lot, I really do but I don't think mine and Spencer's relationship is up for discussion, okay? We're best friends and we always will be." I spoke as nicely as I could but making sure I sounded stern as well. She looked away and nodded I couldn't see her face, I was confused. _I haven't upset her have I? All I said was we would be best friends forever?_ I ignored it as soon as she looked back to me she smiled at me but the smile didn't reach her eyes, they usually glistened when she smiled but they were just dull pools of green.

"Harry I think I have something I need to tell you" She said. She bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What is it?" I asked wondering what it could be, frowning as I thought.

"Ummm I…." She started but trailed off, she breathed deeply, she was more nervous than what I anticipated.

"Kate tell me? You can tell me anything" I said again hungry for the information she was about to give me.

"Harry I think I have…" She abruptly stopped as she was interrupted by Spencer flinging open the bedroom door in a small lace nighty that accentuated her body in all the right ways and her dark hair flowed freely, I looked her up and down feeling my jeans grow tighter around my groin area.

"Harry come on I've been waiting for you" She said seductively, ignoring Kate standing there, I wouldn't blame her Kate had been a bitch to her. I looked at Kate apologetically and I eagerly followed Spencer into the bedroom leaving limp Kate alone on the landing.

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys, I've had such a mental block this week and I've had sooo much homework to do. Because of the lack of inspiration I decided to do something different by writing in all of the boys point of view but still I've been uninspired so this is probably a half assed version than what im capable of but still I hoped you like. Are you hating Spencer yet? Please please **__**REVIEW! **__**It makes me so happy when you do. Thanks for reading :) xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It was a Tuesday morning the weather mimicking the mood, it was cold, grey and rainy just the way I felt. The boys were heading off to L.A today to meet with producers and song writers, etc. I was sad they were going but I was kind of glad hoping that it would give me time to get over Harry. We walked to the check-in desk, thankfully Spencer wasn't there she had some sort of prior appointment she had to get to but they made sure their goodbye was loud enough for everyone to hear last night. All the boys have been trying to convince me over the last few days to come with them but I've refused, I have school and like I've already said I need to get over Harry so I was going to use them being away to my advantage. We all turned to each other once we'd reached the check in desk knowing that this was it, they were going to be back on Sunday but it felt like a lifetime away. Harry pulled me into a hug first and held onto me tightly as I wound my arms around him, breathing in his scent mixed in with the Hollister fragrance; I was going to miss this smell so I tried to remember it as much as I could.

"Have a great time okay?" My voice was shaky as I spoke.

"I will" He replied. I released my grip from him, a tear rolled down my cheek. Harry wiped it away, smiling.

"We'll be back before you know it okay? But you could always come with us?" He asked for the hundredth time. I shook my head.

"Please Kate I even bought your passport with me just in case and I threw in a few of your clothes into my suitcase and extra money so you can buy any more necessities whilst we are there" He admitted, I grinned.

"That's so sweet Harry but I can't but you'll have a wonderful time" I promised. He smiled and retrieved my passport from his bag and handed it back to me, smiling.

Are you sure you're going to be okay alone in the house?" Harry asked. This was another question that Harry kept asking me.

"I'll be fine" I laughed "And anyway I'll only be alone tonight because Lola is coming over tomorrow and she'll stay over until you guys get back" I added. To be honest I was quite nervous about staying alone tonight, Lola would have come over tonight but she's been in Scotland visiting family for the past few days and doesn't get back until tomorrow but I knew I'd be fine. Relief clouded Harrys face.

"Good just be safe keep the doors locked" He ordered again. _Bless he is such a worrier. _I nodded in response. We hugged again quickly.

"Ring me when you land?" I asked, he nodded stepping out the way to let me say my goodbyes to the others. I hugged them all in turn and exchanged words. I waited with them whilst they checked in but that didn't take long. We all exchanged one last hug and they all promised me they'd ring me as soon as they landed but I knew I wouldn't be priority they had girlfriends and potential girlfriends to ring first, I was just the best friend.

Standing alone I watched them walk into the crowd until Harrys bright yellow sweater disappeared and I knew they'd gone.

I sat in the car in a daze looking at the planes flying over head. My blackberry vibrated against my hand, I read the message I'd received.

**From: Dylan Pewter 25/01/2011 11:37 am.**

**Hey Kate, I know it's been a while but I'm in London for about a week, fancy meeting up? Xx**

I smiled, Dylan was an old family friend who I hadn't spoken to in ages, we were the same age and were really good friends when we were younger mostly because we were neighbours and both our parents were really close and we had a really good early childhood together but when we were both about to go to secondary school Dylan had to move to Brighton as his parents divorced so him and his mum left Cheshire and his dad moved to other end of Cheshire so we didn't see each other much after that but we always remained in contact and tried to see each other in the holidays but overtime it wore off and we hardly spoke or met up anymore not because we didn't like each other in fact I remember we always had a thing for each other but it never amounted to anything, it was just because we made new friends and were busy with school so we never really had time.

I typed in reply:

**Hi, long time no see! And yes I'd love to, just name a time and a place xx**

A few minutes later my phone buzzed, another message from Dylan.

**From: Dylan Pewter 25/01/2011 11:45**

**How about tomorrow for lunch at say about 1? You name a place, I'm sure you know more places than I do. Xx **

I typed back:

**Sounds good, you might as well come over to mine and we'll walk over to this place not to far from where I live. Xx**

My phone shook again signalling a new message.

**From: Dylan Pewter 25/01/2011 11:54 am.**

**It's a plan, I've just organised for a car to pick me up tomorrow so if you just let me know the address then I'll be at yours by about 1. Xx**

I recited my address onto the screen and sent the message, Dylan replied awfully quickly.

**From: Dylan Pewter 25/01/2011 11:57 am.**

**Okay got it! See you tomorrow. Xx**

I typed back `**Yes, see you tomorrow. Xx`** and I didn't receive another text after that.

The car dropped me off at Waitrose and I headed in to stock up on some food. I threw what I could remember we needed into the trolley. My phone started vibrating in my pocket at first I thought it was just a text so I decided to ignore it but it carried on vibrating, I fished it out from my pocket seeing that Dylan was calling me, furrowing my eyebrows confused I answered the call.

"Hi" I said cheerfully.

"Hi Kate, it's me Dylan" He said, sounding flustered and slightly unhappy.

"Haha yes I know, what's up?" I laughed, wheeling the trolley to the next aisle and collecting large bars of chocolate off the shelf, dropping them into the trolley knowing that Lola and I might get hungry.

"I need a huge favour" He asked hopefully.

"Sure what is it?" I threw in some popcorn and the new Bruno Mars CD.

"Well this shitty hotel has double booked my room but because the other person booked it first they gave it to them and they have no more rooms left so I was wondering if I could stop with you for a few days until I find somewhere else to stay?" He asked quickly.

"Of course you can, don't worry about finding anywhere else to stay, you can stay with me for as long as you're in London" I replied happily. I smiled, I was quite excited to see Dylan actually and to know I wasn't alone tonight is even better.

"Aw thank-you so much Kate, are you sure?" He said relieved.

"Yes of course I am, well I'm just finishing up in Waitrose so I'll be home in about 20 minutes" I notified him, grabbing the last few bits cutting my shopping short and pushing the trolley to check-out.

"Okay, I'll see you in 20 and thank-you so much again" He replied.

"Its fine don't mention it" I replied loading my shopping onto the conveyer belt as I smiled apologetically at the cashier.

"Okay, see you soon, bye" He said through his phone, I said bye and hung up apologising to the cashier for my rudeness.

The car pulled up at the house 15 minutes after I spoke to Dylan so he wasn't there yet which gave me enough time to unload the shopping and quickly spruce myself up. I smeared lip gloss over my lips when I heard a car roll onto the drive; I ran my fingers through my hair one last time and checked that everything was put away. *Ding Dong* the doorbell rang and I skipped over to the door excited to see Dylan, I flung the door open and my face fell.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Spencer asked rudely.

"Er, yeah sure" I mumbled stepping out the way as she barged past and stood in the hall way waiting for me to close the door. She had the sourest expression on her face, she did not look happy at all.

"I'm sorry Spencer but you aren't meant to be here, im expecting company any minute" I informed her hoping that she got the message that I didn't want her here.

"Oh its okay this won't take long" She glared at me.

"Okay then, well what's up? I asked uninterested looking out of the window behind her to see if a car had arrived yet.

"Just a quick warning _Kate_, stay away from my man, got it?" She said rudely, staring intently at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. She scoffed.

"You fucking dam well know what I mean, I see they way you look at him, so back off!" She snapped.

"I don't want your..._man!_ Harry and I are just friends, we've known each other longer than you and Harry have known each other" I defended.

"Yeah well Harry isn't interested, he wants me, so stay away" She said harshly.

"Or what?" I asked angrily. She took a step towards me.

"Don't push me!" She snarled.

"Is that a threat?" I asked cockily.

"You sure dam well it's a threat, don't underestimate me, there's a lot you don't know about me and what im capable of, you stupid little slut" She spat.

"Get out!" I yelled pointing to the door.

"Gladly" She yelled back opening the door and stepping out onto the doorstep.

"Wait till I tell Harry about this" I laughed at her smugly.

"Oh and who do you think Harry is going to believe, his jealous best friend or his gorgeous new girlfriend who he adores?" She asked back smugly knowing that he would believe her over me and in my mind I agreed.

"Well if he knows what's good for him, he'll believe me, he ought to get rid of a bitch like you" I smiled looking her up and down disapprovingly. She made her way back up the steps towards me.

"I'm sure Connors family would like to know the person who was responsible for getting him locked up and I hear that most of his family have violent backgrounds and a short temper. If the information gets into the wrong hands who knows what could happen" She threatened. My body stiffened and my heart raced.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Harry told me because he trusts me" She smiled back evilly.

"Oh just fuck off, you stupid whore" I yelled and with that she jerked her palm forwards and slapped me across the face. My hand flew up to my check as I felt a sharp pain across my cheek bone. I knew that it would be a bruise tomorrow.

"Get off my property now!" I yelled still holding my inflamed cheek.

"Whatever" She replied hastily walking back down the steps.

"And don't worry I will tell Harry" I yelled angrily. She reached the bottom step and looked back round and smiled slyly.

"It's your funeral" She said, the sly smile still plastered on her face. I slammed the door and locked it, thinking about what she just said I felt instantly scared and I had a feeling she wasn't bluffing, I breathed deeply thinking hard for second and I made my decision…_Harry is to never find out about this!_

_**Hi! I hope you liked ha-ha im on a roll now another chapter in less than 5 hours! Inspiration just popped up out of no where. PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much and it really encourages me to want to write more. Thank-you for reading :) xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Breathlessly I leant onto the large front door, my body had gone numb, and I felt sick into the pit of my stomach. My body felt weightless, I knew that if I stepped away from the support of the door that I would fall. I couldn't gather my thoughts, memories of what he did to me flashed like bright lights on an ambulance swirling round and round in my mind, I tried to distract my thoughts by trying to calculate how long it would be till the guys would land but the dreaded thoughts were welded into my mind. I didn't even hear the sound of a car approach as the door bell rang filling the house but it was merely just a whisper in my ear. It was like someone had a remote control and they had turned down the volume. In a daze I opened the heavy door all of a sudden finding it hard to open, not enough energy. My body and brain weren't connected my mind was telling me to snap out of it but my body didn't agree. There standing on the doorstep was someone who I would of recognised anywhere as Dylan grinned back at me. He had soft blue eyes, his hair was a blondish colour which was swept over to the side, it held some resemblance to Liam's hair but Dylan's was still so different, the texture and the way it sat was different. I tried to mirror his grin but it felt fake and looked it too. His grin disappeared from his face as he studied my expression.

"Kate?" He asked "Is everything okay?" I snapped out of my trance as his voice sliced through the silence.

"Er yeah im fine just tired that's all" I smiled again trying to make it more believable, I think I pulled it off as he smiled back, reaching to pick his bags up.

People say memories fade but these memories are so sharp and vivid that it could of happened a day ago. The thoughts however did deter ate slightly as I got distracted catching up with Dylan. It was like we were getting to know each other all over again.

"You're not doing to bad then are you?" He stated, I was confused my eyebrows furrowing.

"What do you mean?" I asked. We were sat in the living room glasses of wine in each of our hands, the alcohol helped to relax my jumping nerves.

"You're living with the most popular boy band in the country, any girl would kill to be in your position" He answered as if it was so obvious. _So would every girl in the country like to be threatened by your best friends new girlfriend, to have nearly been raped, to be feeling so strongly for someone and knowing they'd never return those feeling because if any girl wants my life, I'd happily swap! _I just smiled; I didn't know what to say instead I downed the last half of my glass of wine.

I could feel the alcohol influencing me as it coursed through my body, I wasn't drunk but I was slightly tipsy. It was just after 11, Dylan and I hadn't even thought of going to bed yet, he wanted to know all about the boys and I wanted to hear about his life after Cheshire. The thoughts from earlier I'd put the back on my mind but they were still there, every so often my mind would glaze over them and I'd instantly try to think of something else. I had forgotten how well Dylan and I had gotten on and how attractive he was, I watched him, his floppy blonde hair swaying as he shook his head laughing at my last remark.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom to put on my pyjamas and take off my makeup. I stood in the bathroom in my underwear in front of the mirror removing my makeup trying not to let my mid drift knowing that it was easier said than done when you are alone. I tried to concentrate on removing my makeup watching each glide my hand made against my face taking extra care on my sore cheek. The sound of the house phone sang out loud breaking the silence waiting for someone to answer as I hurriedly grabbed my pyjamas.

"Can you get that?" I shouted to Dylan and a few seconds later the phone stopped and his voice melted through the house as he spoke to voice on the other end of the phone.

"Kate its for you" He said standing outside the door waiting for me.

"Okay just a sec" I replied from the other side of the door as I shrugged into my hoodie and tugged the waistband of my pyjama shorts from my ankles to my hips. I appeared a second later flustered taking the phone from Dylan's hand mouthing a thank-you towards him.

I placed the phone against my ear standing in front of Dylan.

"Hello?" I asked timidly worried it might be Spencer.

"Kate!" Came Harrys panicked voice, I instantly became worried. _What's happened? Why was his voice so panicked and startled?_

"Harry what's up? What's happened?" I echoed his tone. A million tragic thoughts running through my mind, I waited for what seemed like a few minutes for his reply when it was only a second or two.

"Who is this Dylan guy?" he asked annoyed. _So he was worried because Dylan was here. _

"An old family friend" I said smiling at Dylan who I knew could hear what Harry was saying.

"Kate, why is he in the house?" He asked again still annoyed. I turned away from Dylan and walked towards the bedroom I didn't want to Dylan to hear this.

"He's in London for a week and he had no where to stay so I said he could stay here for a few days" I replied calmly.

"I am not comfortable with this, you don't know what he could do, when was the last time you saw him about 2 years ago? He could of changed since the last time you saw him, he could be a…"

I interrupted him. "Harry, I know him well enough to know that he wont do anything, we are just a two friends having some drinks and catching up okay?" I reassured him making sure that Dylan was now out of earshot as I sat on the bed. My stomach was spinning, I just wanted him but I knew I couldn't. His voice made my insides turn to jelly. _How is it possible that he could have this effect on me?_

"And you've been drinking!" He said again flabbergasted.

"Look calm down okay? Everything's fine, he's just a friend he wont do anything" I soothed.

"Okay but just promise me that you'll call me tomorrow as soon as you wake up to let me know you're okay? And can you sleep in a different room from each other you can sleep in my room as that door has lock on it" He ordered his tone softer this time.

"Okay, I promise" I smiled at his sigh of relief "So how was the flight?" I asked.

"It was fine, look I have to go I have an incoming call from Spencer but I'll speak to you tomorrow" My body froze at the sound of her name. "Bye" He added and he hung up before I could speak, I slowly dropped the phone from my ear as my mind surged filling it with the venomous words that were spoken to me earlier: `Its your funeral`.

I left the room dizzily finding Dylan looking at a framed picture of me and the boys, it was on one of the many nights we went clubbing, we all looked so care free and happy as my arm was flung over Harrys shoulder and in my other hand was a bottle of WKD, his arm was wrapped around my waist as I planted a kiss on his cheek, his face was all scrunched up from grinning, I smiled longingly at the picture wanting those days back and him so badly that it ached. On either side of us the boys were laughing their arms lightly slung around each other. The picture had caught such a great moment.

"You left out the part were you are Harry's girlfriend" He said staring at the picture, to be fair we did look like a couple we just fitted together like 2 puzzle pieces.

"What? No Harry and I aren't going out" I laughed. He turned around confused.

"Well why was he acting that way on the phone?" He asked. I realised that he was referring to Harry getting upset over Dylan staying over.

"Oh er he's just really protective of me" I said looking down, he didn't ask further sensing that I wasn't going to tell him anymore. I so many thoughts running through my mind that it gave me headache, my head felt heavy whilst the rest of my body felt as it was as light as a feather; it was a mixture between Spencer and Connor and to add a contrast: Harry. My body ached for him; I just wished we could be together even though I knew that he didn't want me, lets face it I wouldn't be the best girlfriend just look at me who wants damaged goods when you can have something so much more perfect.

_**Hope you liked it please review and I'll try not to leave it so long till I update like I have done this week. This chapter is shorter than usual so sorry about that. Just please REVIEW! I need to know if you are enjoying the story or not? Its not going to be long until this story is going to end but I plan to do a sequel what do you think? Thanks for reading and before you click the `X` or `back` button just type in a quick review! Its means a lot. :) xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

**From: Lola Samuels 30/01/2011 04:47 pm.**

**I'm starting to feel better today, I still feel so bad that I couldn't come over to keep you company for the past couple of nights but at least you had Dylan to keep you company :) xx**

**To: Lola Samuels 30/01/2011 04:54 pm.**

**Its fine no worries, just get better quick! Yeah its been good but I think I made the worst mistake ever, I ended up telling him everything about Connor, I think I was a little drunk and before I knew it he knew everything :/ I do trust him but it wasn't really something I needed to tell him. Xx**

**From: Lola Samuels 30/01/2011 05:02 pm.**

**It'll be fine, I'm sure he won't say anything :) I'm off to get in the shower, speak to you later. Xx**

**To: Lola Samuels 30/01/2011 05:05 pm.**

**Okay, thanks speak to you soon. Xx **

I threw my phone onto the sofa, moving Dylan's magazines out of the way as I tided up in preparation for the boys return in just 15 minutes, Dylan had gone out to meet up with some old friends so he will be back in about 20 minutes so it gave me time to greet the boys alone. I was so excited to see them the one thing I was worried about was that Spencer is coming over later. She has been sending me threatening texts since Tuesday, thinking about it makes me feel dizzy, I was petrified of her. Paranoia was winning at the minute, I've barely left the house worried that she has already babbled to Connors family. That's all that occupied my mind at the minute well apart from the fact that I had reconnected with my brother over the past week too, he lives in Canada so I never get see him too much but he got back in touch and we've been emailing and he's sent me pictures of my niece Chanel, she's just so gorgeous she's about 2 now. Talking to my brother, Kyle and his wife Vanessa who are both about 23 makes me so much happier. The time I take out from my life to communicate with them has been such a relief, I can forget, they don't know about Connor so it feels nice to talk to someone who wont take pity on me, they just want to talk to me for me.

I pulled the laptop from the sofa onto my lap, logging onto twitter. I scrolled through my timeline, I had just watched the live twitcast someone posted from their iphone of the airport incident, Hannah and I were communicating all the way through, it was so scary, the fans were crazy, I felt so scared for the boys, and it couldn't have been easy. I carried on scrolling when I noticed a link which read video of the boys at Heathrow, opening the link I saw the same girl who had posted the twitcast. (_Who I actually loved for doing that)_ had posted a video of the boys getting into the police van. I watched shocked, my hand covering my mouth at the whole scene, they looked so scared. After staring at the ended video for a minute or two I decided to follow the girl responsible for the twitcast and video. I picked up my phone about to ring Hannah when I heard the sound of car tyres on the gravel; I shot up rushing to the mirror, fixing my hair. My bruise was evident on my face unable to cover with makeup it was that prominent but I'd told Dylan I had fallen and hit my cheek on the counter and I would be telling everyone else that story knowing that my life probably depended on it. I didn't have to worry about Spencer for another hour or so, so I had time to compose myself.

Car doors slammed including the boot, I had wild butterflies in my stomach I was so excited to see them especially Harry, I had a smile on my face as I waited, it wouldn't go it was as if someone had stapled my cheeks up near my ears, I was just so happy. I had one glance in the mirror in the hallway when the door opened revealing their pretty faces. I squealed excitedly as Louis pulled me into a bear hug, he felt quite cold probably due to the fact his ripped jacket was now in the hands of an over delighted fan. They all seemed in a good mood after all the chaos; I was bombarded with hugs from all of them except for Harry he was still walking up the drive struggling with his bags. Louis followed my gaze looking at Harry struggle and laughed.

"Lets just say he left with lots and came back with even more" Louis laughed running out the door to help him. _My, my that boy was a shopaholic!_ I smiled at the similarity to me. The boys spoke to me asking me what I had been up to and informing of the trip and Heathrow incident, I answered briefly my eyes fixated on Harry; my stomach was spinning at a hundred miles an hour as he got closer, he hadn't looked up yet he was still concentrating on pulling his bags. My heart was beating so hard and fast im surprised the fans at Heathrow couldn't hear it. As he reached the steps he looked up calculating how to pull the bags up. Our eyes met and my stomach flipped powerfully, his face light up as I stood in the doorway grinning at him. He dropped his bags keeping his eyes on me, leaving his bags grounded at the bottom of the steps he ran up to me, I leaped into his arms breathing deeply, smelling him burying my face into the crook of his neck. It had only been 5 days since we last saw each other and we spoke nearly everyday but at this moment it felt like I hadn't seen him in months. I held onto him as tight as I could, closing my eyes and smiling. Everything over the past few days I had forgotten, I was so happy and safe in his arms that nothing else mattered, I just wished he felt that way when he hugged me.

"I missed you Kay" He whispered in my ear. My heart jerked as I felt his hot breath against my neck.

"I missed you too curly locks" I whispered back, laughing lightly. He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes gleaming as he smiled from ear to ear. By this time Louis had brought Harrys bags into the house. He second glanced, his face falling, he brushed his hand against the bruise I flinched slightly it was still sore.

"Kate?" He breathed. I looked down, I needed to be believable but I knew that Harry knew when I was lying. He had released me by now and was looking at me emotionless.

"I fell and hit my cheek on the way down" I said confidently. Well what I thought sounded like a good lie but Harry's eyes changed quick to anger.

"It was that Dylan guy wasn't it?" He asked jumping to conclusions. I looked at him shocked, I opened my mouth to speak when I heard footsteps up the steps, and I had forgotten the door was still open.

I looked over Harrys shoulder seeing Dylan appear. Harry spun round quickly and glared at Dylan his eyes overflowing with rage.

"What have you done to her?" Harry yelled as he closed the space between them huffing. He was right in Dylan's face, Dylan stared back at Harry confused.

"Wha…what? I haven't done anything" He stuttered, he wasn't good put on the spot.

"Liar!" Harry shouted. "You hit her didn't you?" He shouted again. The boys and I stood there shocked we didn't know what to do. I could see Louis and Zayn preparing themselves to step in if things got ugly.

"What? No, I never touched her, I wouldn't ever hurt her?" He explained still confused. He looked over to me with pleading eyes asking for help. I dragged my feet and stood between them facing Harry my hands lightly placed on his chest.

"Dylan didn't do anything; I fell like I told you, now stop it!" I said firmly pushing him slightly. He ignored me. "Harry I promise Dylan didn't do anything" I firmly spoke again. His green eyes softened as he looked down at me, he stepped back without hesitation. I turned to Dylan he was still slightly shocked.

"I'm sorry Dylan" I whispered, he smiled showing me forgiveness.

"I'm gonna go out for a while and come back later when things have calmed down" He muttered turning and walking back down the steps quickly.

"Okay" I muttered understandably even though he had already gone. I glared over at Harry.

"Well done Harry, Dylan had been so good to me over the past few days" I said sternly. Harry looked at me apologetically.

"Im sorry Kate, I just worry about you and I don't really trust him" He said looking at were Dylan had been standing disgustedly. I chose to ignore the look and comment not bothering. I nodded again as he moved closer wrapping his arms around my waist hugging me again but this was more of a `forgive me` hug which was so not fair on his part as I gave in after not too long unable to resist as my arms enveloped him, sighing, I heard him chuckle knowing he had been forgiven. I couldn't hear the boys anymore I guessed they had retreated to the kitchen, they must of been starving. I realised the door was still open as I felt a draught. I concentrated on the sound of Harry's breathing when I heard a new noise the sound of heels against stones getting closer but they abruptly stopped. Confused I lifted my head off Harrys shoulder to see what the cause of the noise was. My arms instantly released him and flew between us pushing him away. Harry looked at me baffled but my green eyes were looking into the glaring eyes of Spencer. My stomach fell, it was only an innocent hug but she wouldn't see it that way, I knew that I had no more chances. I felt guilty even though it was only a hug but to her a hug breached our agreement even if it was only a friendly one. She glared at me and smirked knowing that I would learn my lesson soon enough it was only a matter of time.

_**Dun dun duuuuunnnn! Hope you liked, I'll post soon….I promise! Not long now guys :( Please review, it makes my day when I read the lovely things you all say. Thanks for reading! xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 22

_**Heey just a quick note, I've realised that I haven't kept a time scale very well with this story so when I've said things like it was a month since the attack it wasn't, tomorrow in the story will be a month since the attack just put it this way everything that has happened since the attack and today (in the story) has happened in a month. I'm sorry for being so confusing but I will be more careful from now on.**_

Chapter Twenty-Two

Harry POV

I turned around and I saw Spencer stood at the bottom of the steps, I instantly left Kate and jogged down the stairs and pulled her face to mine as I kissed her passionately and she followed, we kissed for several minutes. It was wonderful; I had missed her so much. She smiled against my lips and so did I. When we pulled away we gazed at each other. I took her hand and lead her up the steps to the front door, I was half expecting Kate to be there waiting for us but she had gone. _Why did Kate push me away once she spotted Spencer and why did she look scared? _I was a bit confused but I didn't think of it anymore as Spencer was now here. We stood in the hall way talking; I played with a strand of her soft dark hair. I didn't know where Kate had gone saying that I didn't go look for her she is probably in the kitchen with the boys. I could feel my eyes starting to droop, I was completely exhausted from the flight and Heathrow was hectic as well. _Man, fans can be crazy sometimes._

"Spence, I'm gonna go to bed soon" I said once she'd finished her sentence. She looked at me winding her hand through mine and leading me up the stairs as I followed her behind her. She had that seductive look in her eye, instantly I woke up. _I was definitely not tired enough to refuse this._ I shut the door of my bedroom behind us.

Kate POV

**From: Spencer Wood 31/01/2011 11:12 am.**

**Run, run as fast as you can cos they're coming for you no matter how it's done.**

I breathed deeply my hand shaking dropping my phone onto the bed, ignoring the message, this was the third since she'd left about an hour ago of her teasing me, I knew that it was only a matter of time till she told them. I hadn't slept much last night at all, I just layed there thinking about it all.

"Are you okay Kate?" Liam asked from the other side of the room, he looked at me sheepishly.

"Er, yeah yeah im fine" I lied, looking down pretending to be arranging my bracelets. Liam and I were going shopping today since as its Harrys birthday tomorrow, I hadn't bought him anything at all yet and neither had Liam so he convinced me to go with him, I didn't really want to leave the house but it was for Harry so I agreed. I looked up and Liam had turned back to the mirror styling his hair. I was sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him. I was wearing my khaki skinny fit trousers with a blue and red long sleeved floral top with my brogues. I pulled my jacket from the back of the door and slung my arm through my handbag handle so my handbag rested in the crook of my elbow. My hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail and my makeup was natural.

"Ready?" Liam asked smiling at me through the mirror.

"Liam, I've been ready for a half hour, I've been waiting for you" I laughed. He laughed back grabbing his phone and walking out of the bedroom. I wandered into the kitchen were everyone else was to say bye. "Hey guys, we're off, so we'll see you later, oh and can one of you ring me once Dylan gets home and don't give him a hard time he's a nice guy, honest" I smiled. Everyone nodded and promised to make him feel welcome when he came back from his friends all except Harry who snorted. I glared at him before leaving the room and apprehensively stepping outside into the cold, frosty morning. A car had already pulled up and Liam was inside waiting for me.

"I'll have the autumn salad with an Italian dressing" I spoke politely towards the waiter as he scribbled my order down on his notepad; Liam looked at me raising his eyebrows. "What? I need to start eating healthy, I don't want to get fat" I exclaimed laughing.

"Pfffft, you'll never be fat in your life" he smiled, looking back down at the menu. "I'll have the soup of the day please" He asked the waiter. I raised my eyebrows back at him.

"Soup?" I laughed.

"What? I don't want to get fat either" he teased as the waiter strolled away from the table with our orders. I sipped on my lemonade, my mind had subsided whilst I spent the day with Liam, I had decided that nothing would happen in public in broad daylight but I still felt slightly paranoid like they might get me on my own or something but I tried to calm myself every time these thoughts came into my head, I didn't want Liam to notice anything was wrong that's the last thing I want: sympathy for my the mistake I made.

I heard some shrill giggles, I looked at Liam he wasn't laughing he was on his phone, I looked behind me and I saw two girls around the age of 15 standing behind me. I smiled at them and they giggled again. Knowing they were fans I kicked Liam under the table with my foot.

"OW! What?" He asked looking up and then noticing the girls behind me, he waved at them smiling. The two girls squealed, grinning. They just stood there staring not knowing what to do.

"Would you like me to take some pictures for you?" I asked, I could sense they wanted one but were too scared to ask.

"Oh yes please" The first girl almost shouted whilst the other one nodded exaggeratingly. They each posed next to Liam whilst I snapped a few pictures of each of them so they would have a good few to choose from. Saying thank-you they left not before they told Liam how much of a fan they were. I smiled the whole way through it was so cute and Liam was so sweet and polite to them.

It was about 7 by time we bundled into the taxi to go home, I told the boys to order a take-away as we had already ate and Dylan text me to let me know he'd come by tomorrow to pick up his things and he would be staying with his friend. I felt bad but I knew it was better if he left as things would have got worse between him and Harry. Liam and I had, had a great day out; we shopped till our feet hurt purchasing Harrys birthday present and shopping ourselves and then grabbing some tea at a fancyish restaurant. We laughed and joked and talked about so much. Liam and I had got closer since the day I moved into his room and now we had got even closer. I had received no more texts from Spencer so that was a bonus. My day was going good and nothing could change that.

_**Only a short chapter but I thought I needed something to break up the drama so I thought it would be nice to have a `Liam and Kate day` haha. Lemme know what you think? And yes I know this chapter isn't my best but I had an urge to write. **__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **__**You know you wanna, thanks for reading! :) Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! :D xoxo **_


	16. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

I rolled over sleepily my eyes landing on the clock which read 9:16 am, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore; I dragged myself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. My mind was still waking up when my eyes widened and I remembered today was Harrys birthday. I thought for a second whilst I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when a thought came to mind. I picked up a hair grip and tip toed to Harry's door not wanting to wake him or anyone else up. Luckily Spencer wasn't here she was coming over later but I still knew Harrys door would be locked. Bending down I started picking at the lock with my now damaged hair grip.

"Kate what are you doing?" A voice appeared. I stood up quickly startled, I saw Liam staring at me from the doorway of our bedroom looking at me strangely.

"Shush!" I said placing my finger to my lips. He still stood and stared at me.

"Well what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Picking Harrys lock so I can surprise him" I whispered back. "Go wake the others then we can all go but we have to be quiet" I ordered as the idea popped into my head. Groaning he turned around and made his way to Nialls room within 10 minutes we were all congregated outside of Harry's room, somehow even Louis managed to get up but he did look extremely tired. I carried on picking the lock as the boys stood behind me waiting impatiently. _I hated it when they were tired!_ Zayn tapped his foot against the floor and Niall was leant against the wall.

"Hurry up!" Louis hissed.

"I can't go any faster" I whispered. Liam groaned and put his head on Louis' shoulder. Finally I had the door unlocked.

"Okay guys on the count of 3 we run in and jump on him shouting happy birthday" I quietly ordered, they all stared at me so I knew they were in. "So liven up a little" I whispered looking at each of them raising my eyebrows. They all glowered at me and I gave them a `what` look. "Okay ready?" I asked my fingers wrapped around the door handle ready. They all nodded. "Okay 1….2….3!" I almost shouted as I flung the door open and we ran into the room, diving onto sleeping Harry's bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all shouted in unison, laughing at Harry's shocked face. He looked at us for second and I wasn't sure whether he was mad at us or not, then the corners of his mouth twitched and he burst into laughter. He ruffled my hair as I was closest to him; my stomach swirled as I realised how happy he was.

"Kate can I use your laptop?" Harry shouted from the next bedroom.

"Yeah" I called back as I twirled the hair straightner through my hair forming a perfect ringlet. We were supposed to be getting ready to go out to dinner for Harry's birthday but as per usual everyone was going to leave it till the last minute. Spencer was meeting us there so I was starting to get nervous, my chest tightening and the slick lining of nausea filling my stomach again. I had decided to curl my hair a little even though it was already wavy because it kept my mind off Spencer and things as I concentrated but it was difficult. My hands glided through my hair parting the curls so they hung softly, I slipped into the silk of my long sleeved, navy shift dress. Spritzing myself with perfume and picking up my phone from the night stand, I skipped down the stairs in an unbelievable happy mood must have been the two glasses of wine I drank to calm my nerves.

I wandered aimlessly into the kitchen; the already dressed boys were hovering around my laptop at the kitchen table. I noticed all of their eyes were sullen and full of sadness but the rest of their faces read no expression. _Why are they sad? _I though Louis might have been happy he gets to see Hannah in less than an hour and it was Harrys birthday so why was everyone so depressed, my mind was blank. The boys looked up at me but their expressions remained the same. Neither of them spoke as I closed the clasp to my Tiffany & Co bracelet wriggling my wrist so it fell naturally. Harry was the last to look up, his eyes were not the usual shining green they were a dirty, mucky colour. He looked like he could cry any minute. _What was on that computer screen that was so sad? _It was as if he read my mind as he turned the laptop round so it was faced towards me, I stepped closer to get a better look. I glanced at the screen and my eyes widened as I realised what they were looking at. My head spun and the feeling of weakness seeped through every pore in my body.

"I can explain" I stammered, my palms becoming sweaty, I knew I had to tell them sometime but I knew they'd never understand. A few internet browsers were open all from when I'd last used my laptop and forgot that I'd left them on the screen.

"What is this?" Harry whispered. His eyes averted away from mine.

"I was going to tell you but I was waiting for the right time" I explained not wanting them to be mad at me. I knew that I had to do this it was the only way to keep everyone around me and me safe. It was silent for a few minutes no one said anything it was as if we were dead, the energy being sucked out of our lifeless bodies but that wasn't the case we are all very much alive and reality is knocking on the door.

A single droplet escaped Harry's eye as it fell leaving a jagged line on his cheek, the line glistened under the light of the illuminating light source, the tear landing upon the kitchen table. Harry started pleading with his eyes and in the pit of my gut I knew he was thinking: this cant be true. But sadly it is. My stomach bubbled as desperation sinked in; worrying about the outcome of this situation. Harry's mouth opened as his shaky, whisper of a voice tumbled from his lips.

"When is it the right time to tell us you are moving to Canada?"

_**:O :O! WHAT DID YOU THINK? Only about 2 more chapters to go now though guys :( I'm sorry that this is a very short chapter! Hope you like, please please review, it means a lot and makes me want to write more! Thanks for reading xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

The next few days dragged by, I made the boys promise that they wouldn't tell Spencer where I was going and they all agreed including Harry. They asked me time and time again why I was doing this but I couldn't tell them. When Hannah found out she cried, it broke my heart. Harry would barely speak to me; the only one who seemed to be a little more understanding was Louis. He was extremely upset but he has come to terms with it quicker than the others. I was set to leave tomorrow; my visa has just come through with the help from my brother who I was going to be staying with.

I knew that they were mad at me for leaving but they don't understand what would happen if I stayed. They're living their dream and they don't need my drama jeopardising it who knows what could happen to them just for associating with me at least I'll be safer and I'll be keeping everyone else safe in another country. I knew to gain I had to loose everything and this is what hurt me the most. I didn't know how often I'd get to talk to the boys or when I would next see them again or if I would ever see them again. I blinked keeping the tears in.

Lola was going to come and join me in the next few months she just wanted to get her 1st year of sixth form out of the way. Spencer didn't know I was leaving yet it wouldn't be until I get there that she will notice I've gone.

I was expecting this year to be the best yet but so far it has been the worst. I hadn't thought about how to say good-bye yet, I didn't want to I knew it would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do in my life.

I had already shipped most of my boxes and I was in the middle of packing up some of my clothes and sorting out my travel documents. Everyone else had gone out apart from Hannah who was helping me to pack.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" she sobbed, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her cardigan as we sat in my room folding up clothes. I finished folding the jumper placing it in the suitcase and I turned to Hannah.

"Aw Hannah, I'll miss you too but we will see each other again and we will talk the entire time okay?" I smiled weakly my hand reaching over to hers and squeezing it, I didn't want to cry it wouldn't help anything but I knew I would miss Hannah terribly, she had been such a good friend to me, and I loved her to pieces. She nodded wiping her eyes with a tissue.

We carried on folding and packing until it was all done, it felt weird to see the bare drawers and wardrobe, it saddened me more as realisation hit me: I was actually doing this!

My flight was at 4 in the afternoon so I need to leave here by about 1 which was slowly creeping closer and closer. It was midnight when the boys came home, I had no idea where they had been, and Harry didn't even acknowledge me he went straight to bed. Hannah and I were decided to finish P.S I Love You as it had already started the others decided to join but they tutted and rolled their eyes at the soppy bits, these were the bits that made me and Hannah smile and go `aw`. I watched the way Hannah and Louis were together, they sat next to each other, her head resting on his chest, their hands entwined and his thumb drew a circle on the top of her hand. I couldn't help but feel envious of their relationship I wanted nothing more than for me and Harry to have that but now we would never get the chance.

My head hit the pillow and the tears started to fall, I had this eerie feeling that Harry wouldn't even say bye tomorrow. The tears fell harder, soaking the pillow. I felt Liam pull me towards him as I cried into his chest in the darkness.

"He'll get over it, I promise" He soothed, stroking my hair. My body was hot so I snuggled closer to his cold bare chest; I cooled down comfortably and drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next morning I awoke not wanting to move knowing my time was limited. I rolled over and Liam was laying there staring at the ceiling, he looked depressed. I lifted the duvet off me and got up none of us spoke a word, the atmosphere was enough to tell that words didn't need to be spoken we both knew what was coming. Stepping out of the bedroom I imagined the atmosphere might have been different but it remained constant through out the house. Everyone was lazed around in pyjamas no one spoke and more importantly no one even had the energy to.

Harry still hadn't emerged from his room at 12:30. After I finished my make-up, I changed into my jeans and long sleeved Hollister top. I stared at myself in the mirror, no matter how much concealer I used it wouldn't get rid of the circles under my eyes, thinking they were from tiredness I am now not so sure. My eyes were not their usual green they were clouded and dull, all colour was drained from my cheeks. I looked okay could've been better but now wasn't the time to waste on my appearance.

I pulled my cases down the stairs, leaving them by the door. I saw Louis looking at them from the kitchen with despair in his eyes. I slowly lingered back up the stairs knowing that I had to leave within the next 15 minutes so good-byes will be starting shortly. I picked up my tote from the bed which I was using as my hand luggage and I hung my navy jack wills body warmer over my arm. I stroked the fabric remembering that Harry and I had the same but his was men's and mine was women's we even bought them together saying they were `our thing` I smiled at the distant memory.

I stood in the doorway and scanned the room for one last time smiling before slowly closing the door behind me and walking down the stairs to start my new life not knowing who and what might be cut out of this life. When I reached the bottom of the stairs everyone was gathered in the hall. Smiling weakly, I gazed at all their faces and I noticed one was missing it was the face I was searching for, the face that I wanted to tell me everything would be okay and we would see each other soon but I found no such luck.

"Okay, I guess this is it" I mumbled my voice trembling. Hannah bounded over to me and embraced me sobbing. I hated good-byes and these good-byes would be the worst.

"Please don't go" She pleaded against my shoulder. I pulled the top half of my body back and wiped her tears away as a tear fell down my face.

"I have to go I need to get away from here but it'll be fine, we'll talk all the time and you'll come visit me wont you?" She nodded hugging me again.

"I'll miss you so much" Her voice was muffled as she spoke into my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too" I said composing myself, not wanting to cry, I had to do this.

"Love you" She whispered, holding onto me tighter. I whispered it back squeezing her just as tight. We broke away from each other and I forced a smile on my face, rubbing her arm as she turned away from me into Louis' arms but he was no better, tears streaming down his face.

Niall forced himself to step forwards next. We hung onto each other for a few minutes before he stepped back, his face was tear stained, his expression was full of sadness. I ruffled his hair laughing lightly even though I was laughing a few tears escaped from the corners of my eyes. He took my hand into his planting a kiss onto my knuckle.

"They'll love you over there" He forcibly smiled but it was fake and was hard to believe when they were crying.

"I'll miss you Niall" I said lightly wiping my tears with my sleeve.

"I'll miss you too" He replied stepping back away from me.

Without even realising Zayn had already wrapped his arms around me breathing deeply. It was strange to see Zayn cry but I didn't say anything about it. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Zayn, you have to let me go so I can say bye to others" I whispered in his ear. He sniffled and pulled away. Even crying he still looked like a model, his skin flawless, it just wasn't fair.

"Zayn how is it that even though you're crying you still look gorgeous?" I asked chuckling more tears running down my face.

"Well I look a whole lot better than you I know that" He teased, smiling weakly. Sarcasm was the only way Zayn could deal with these types of situations so I let him off.

"And don't be breaking too many girls hearts will you" I teased back. He smiled back shaking his head. His lips moved mouthing miss you and I mouthed it back blowing him a kiss.

When Liam approached me he was already crying his head hung low as if he was ashamed for showing his emotions. He kissed my cheek lightly leaving his tears mixing with my tears on my cheek. His hug didn't last as long as the others but I could feel the emotion that was running through him, his breathing becoming ragged as he carried on crying.

"Liam don't cry please?" I whispered tear drops making mascara run down my face. He nodded wiping his eyes and nose. I felt my body heat up as I became flustered from hugging everyone.

"I'll miss you so much Kate, I'll miss your face not being the first thing I see everyday" He sobbed stepping backwards into Zayn's grasp. Hearing this made the tears fall harder.

"I'll miss you loads too Liam, you have been there for me and I just wish I got more time with you" faintly smiling, he nodded agreeing.

I stepped towards Louis who was a state. Louis' eyes were red, puffy and swollen from crying but the tears still plummeted down his face. Niall took Hannah from his arms so we could have a good-bye. We embraced wrapping up into each other sobbing hysterically into each others neck. I ran my hands through his hair looking into his tear filled eyes and he gazed back at me.

"Even though I am going to live with my brother, you will always be like an older brother to me" I smiled at him as the tears plunged down both our faces. I turned to all of the others "You are all like brothers to me" I stated "but more so you" I turned back to Louis directing it to him.

"I love you Kate, don't forget about me, I want you in my life whether you are on the other side of the world or not" He spoke his voice rough from crying.

"I love you too and I could never do that, I'll miss you everyday all the time I'm there, no one can replace you" I replied balling my eyes out. He kissed me on the cheek before turning back to Hannah.

There was one more good-bye left, I looked up to the stairs hoping that he would be walking down them but he wasn't.

"I'll go and see what he's got up to" Zayn whispered sprinting up the stairs. A few minutes later he appeared…alone. His eyes full of sympathy landed upon me.

"I'm sorry" Zayn whispered not needing to say more. I nodded understanding what he was saying as my worst fear coursed through me. My mind thumped, I held onto the staircase to steady myself, I sighed surveying the house for one last time. I breathed deeply knowing the time had come.

"Er can you pass on a message?" I asked running my hand nervously through my hair. They all nodded still crying and sniffling.

"Can you tell him that not seeing him everyday makes me not want to go, I'll miss his smile and his curly locks. The rest of my life is going to be incomplete without him by my side and I'll never be as happy as I am now living here with him, and I just wanted to tell him thank-you because without him I might have been dead right now and I know that, that is something I can never repay him for but tell him, I love him, he's my best friend and I'll miss him more each and everyday and time wont heal the amount of time we are apart it will only make me cry harder and will only carve a bigger hole into my heart. So just tell him that even though he hates me right now, I will never forget anything, not a thing, I will cherish those years forever just please please don't cut me out of your life just yet, I need you" I finished sniffling, sobbing hysterically my head in my hands as I felt droplets pass through my fingers, drenching my hand. I wanted to say this to his face but saying it to them was a better option than him not hearing it at all.

We all shared one last hug altogether before I loaded my bags into the taxi. My eyes roamed back to the house and lingered on Harry's room the curtains were closed and I thought I saw them twitch slightly but no face was revealed, I smiled at all the memories that were embedded into the walls and the tears and sadness but nothing could cloud over the smiles and the laughter. I relaxed into the taxi and opened the window, poking my head out, the car vibrated and started rolling out the drive way.

"I love you all" I called out to them they stood on the doorstep motionless watching the car leave the drive. When the car had turned out of the drive the house could no longer be seen, I looked out the back window silently saying good-bye and letting my old life slip through my fingers until it would be nothing but a fading memory, a past life. That chapter of my life ending ready to start the next.

_**What did you think? Did you feel sad reading it? **__**PLEASE REVIEW!**__** Only one more chapter left :( Sorry this is a long chapter. I'll update as soon as I can :) Thanks for reading and thank-you for all of your support, don't forget to add me to author alert or add this story to story alert (not that there is much point now, haa!) xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Harry POV

The darkness enveloped the room as I switched the lamps dim light off, I layed back down drowning myself under the duvet. _Did I feel bad about not saying bye? Sure but she _deserved_ it. _She had been gone for about an hour and a half, I still hadn't left my bedroom and no one had even bothered to come and see if I was okay. I rolled over burying my face into the pillow I just wanted to lie here and forget the world. I stuck my head phones into my ear and my iPod started playing `What's my name` By Rihanna, my mind flashed back to the memory of her dancing in the kitchen the day after we made up, I remembered her silhouette swirling around the kitchen and her laugh as I rapped. I dozed off the memory repeating in my head.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP?" Someone shouted, lifting up the corner of the mattress so I rolled onto the floor with a thump. I instantly woke-up to Louis' angry face glaring at me. I gazed at the clock it had been 20 minutes since I fell asleep.

"What the fuck man?" I asked baffled, getting to my feet.

"I wasn't going to say something but I can't take it anymore" He said enraged. I looked at him once again in a confused manner.

"What's up?" I asked, frowning.

"How could you do that to her?" He asked his eyes saddening.

"Do what to who?" I quizzed, _has he gone crazy?_

"To Kate" He yelled. "Do you remember her, she happens to be one of your closest friends and oh yeah she left today to go to CANADA and isn't returning" He yelled some more. His whole body reeked of anger and frustration. He breathed deeply to try and calm down. I grew angry for a second. _Angry that he was shouting at me about Kate, it had nothing to do with him he didn't know how I was feeling; hell I didn't even know how I was feeling._

"Well do you know what, screw her!" I spat storming out the room, jogging down the stairs wanting to get away from him. I got to the bottom of the stairs when a hand grabbed onto my wrist, knowing it was Louis I flung my arm away as he released his grasp from my wrist.

"Leave me alone" I hissed at him. We were stood facing each other; I could feel everyone else's eyes stabbing me in the back as they stared on from the kitchen behind us.

"No! Why did you do it eh Harry? Were you trying to hurt her? Teach her a lesson? What was it that you were trying to do?" He shouted at me his eyes returning to sadness again.

"You're criticising me when she was the one who just upped and left us with not much warning, how selfish is that! She didn't seem to care how we were feeling or how this would affect us or me" I shouted back. I ran my hands through my hair waiting for his answer watching his eyes as they shifted between anger and sorrow. I'd never really seen Louis angry and to be honest I was scared to see him this way.

"Do you think she doesn't care, that she doesn't care about how you feel, well you're wrong, you should of seen her face when she realised you weren't coming to say good-bye. The pain that washed over her was unbearable she had to steady herself against something" He said quietly. "So don't you ever think that she doesn't care because she does" he angrily pointed out but it didn't change my mood. I turned my head round and peeked behind me, everyone's heads were bowed down tearfully. Hannah cried into Liam's shoulder whilst he stroked her hair and glared at me. That scene, to see them that way upset me so I turned back to Louis and shrugged. You think she doesn't care well she left you message, I think you'd be quite intrigued to hear" He said, I nodded for him to carry on. He recited what Kate had said before she left. When he'd finished his eyes avoided mine looking down, they overflowed with despair.

My insides melted, my stomach lining with nausea, I was wrong so wrong, _she did care…and so did I! I cared more than I thought._

Regret inflated in my chest and my stomach plummeted as I realised the outcomes of my actions and what implications its caused, my state of mind switched dramatically in a way that felt so right.

Automatically I grabbed my coat from the edge of the banister, pulling on my shoes and picking up my passport from the drawer in the nightstand in the hall. The door swung open under my grip, the coldness consumed me but I didn't care. The wind flew through my hair pushing against my body like a there was a huge man pushing me back but I didn't care I carried on running. Everyone followed me out the door, shuddering in the freezing temperatures.

"Harry where are you going?" Louis called after to me, his voice chattering. The sound of his voice was muffled as the wind swallowed it. I spun around, tears pricking to my eyes.

"I'm in love with her" I said loud enough to be heard through the wind, it wasn't a direct answer but it was enough. I turned back around and started running again into the direction of the bus stop, I didn't care who saw me, I just needed to get to her but was there time.

"Harry?" Louis shouted again. I stopped and stared back at him.

"What?" I shouted impatiently annoyed that he was wasting my time.

"I'll drive you" He said. Smiling, I ran back to the house. The car door was open inviting me in I leapt inside and we sped off.

None us spoke, we concentrated intently on the road. My ass was perched on the edge of my seat waiting anxiously. We neared the airport as signs passed us over head that was until we drove straight into a traffic jam. My neck craned as I tried to see what was going on, all that flowed in front of us was a sea of cars. Louis hit his hand against the steering wheel as he pushed his head back against the head of the seat breathing deeply.

"Fuck…" I whispered seeing the time was 3:15 pm. She would be taking off in 45 minutes and at this moment in time I wasn't going to make it. We were only a good few minutes away from the airport but that didn't matter. 3:25 pm approached when the traffic had finally disintegrated and we sped off again going quicker than before, time was our enemy.

It was half past when we pulled up into the airport; I threw myself from the slow moving car. I sprinted through the sliding door, dodging moving people and suitcases, I ran into a few knocking me backwards, shouting sorry I carried on nothing was going to stop me. My heart was racing as the feeling of nerves covered me, sweat evident on my hands pushing me further and further into disbelief that I wasn't going to make it. I stood breathless looking around the bustling airport; I had no idea where to go or what to do. A few stared and took pictures, some approached me but I ignored them. I frantically searched for a clue when `Canadian Airlines` caught my eye. Relief over whelmed me as I saw there wasn't a queue. I ran into the counter breathing heavily.

"Can I help you sir?" The women smiled at me. My hand yanked my credit card and passport from my pocket slapping it onto the counter and pushing it towards her.

"Your cheapest ticket to anywhere in Canada please?" I asked impatiently. Looking around me preparing myself on where I would have to go to next.

"There's a flight at 7:15 to…."

"Yeah, yeah yeah wherever" I interrupted her impatiently, she looked at me funnily before tapping on her keyboard.

Once I had my ticket, I asked about Kate's flight, I found out it was delayed by 20 minutes buying me some time. I prayed that I would make it as I bolted towards security. My hands shook as I prepared myself for the worst but I knew that I had to tell her because if I didn't then I would live the rest of my life wondering what could have been.

Kate POV

"Flight 325 to Vancouver is now reading for boarding" Came on through the sound system; I stood up slowly making my way to the line. It was time, I would forever be wondering what could have been, I regret not revealing my true feelings but it was for the best, maybe Harry could be happier that way. I was excited to see my brother and sister-in-law and especially my niece but I was leaving important people behind. People, who meant the world to me and more, people that I shouldn't be leaving behind. I shook these thoughts away I was doing this to keep everyone safe, to keep those people out of danger. That was the reason for my departure even if it killed me inside. I opened my bag and pulled out my passport and boarding ticket, my hand unsteady shaking. My breathing hitched as I got closer and closer to the front.

I swallowed handing my ticket to the air hostess who smiled at me but I didn't return it, she glanced at my passport and then glanced at me comparing. She handed them back to me, moving her arm to the exit from the airport to the tunnel which leads to the plane. I nodded not able to find my voice my smile wavering as I stepped towards the tunnel, nausea in the pit of my stomach as I was about to leave my old life abandoned…

"Kate!" A voice called, I stopped dead in my tracks knowing that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around hoping it wasn't a dream and I saw him running towards me. Harry's stressed face was all that I stared at, shock and happiness rippled through my stomach and chest. When he approached me he looked relieved. He pulled both of his hands into mine and lead me away from the tunnel to near the seating area. I melted against his touch, his hands were clammy and sweaty but I didn't care.

"Harry what are you doing here?" I breathed, he still held onto my hands.

"To convince you that this is the biggest mistake of your life" He replied softly, lifting my chin up with his hand so I was looking at his face. The blood had rushed to his cheeks from running and there were small water droplets of sweat on his temple but my gaze was transfixed on his smile, it made my heart buckle every time he smiled showing his perfect pearly white teeth. I shook my head looking down; this was going to be hard. He refused lifting my chin back up again so I was looking at him and this time I didn't move I waited to hear what he had to say.

"I've been a prick and I fucked things up big this time but don't go, I need you, I cant go a day without you. My day doesn't start until I see you smile and it doesn't end until I hear you laugh. I have only just started to feel complete, I thought it was Spencer that was the cause of this but when I found out you were leaving, I was left with a huge gaping hole in my heart, I knew something was missing and that something was you. Without you, we might as well quit, you encourage me, you sacrifice for me, and without you I wouldn't be where I am today. I want to conquer this industry so badly but I want even more badly for you to be holding my hand every step of the way. When im near you im a better me but when im away from you im half the man I want to be. I wish you'd know how much I would regret my life if I never met you. So please just please stay" He finished, ending it in a whisper. I stared back speechless, my mind shouting words at me to say but I couldn't find my voice to speak them.

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear before leaning in, our lips finally meeting. We kissed gently, his lips were soft and inviting as his arms wrapped around my waist and I ran my fingers through his tousled curls as the kiss continued. I could taste him on the tip of my tongue and I could feel my cheeks were burning as I melted into the kiss more. It wasn't hungry and urgent it was gentle and passionate. His signature cologne lingered on his skin as it ticked at my nostrils. I felt safe and composed in his arms, I could forget the world. I was elated and didn't have a care in the world. Our bodies moulded together and everything was so right about it. Our lips moved in synchronisation I smiled against his lips, my arms now flung around his neck. My heart was beating a million beats a minute, thumping hard in my chest. Breathing heavily, he moaned into my mouth before he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes gazing into mine, a smile crept onto his face and I adoring looked back biting my lip. His green eyes sparkled a bright emerald green, a smile etched onto my face and I knew I was home.

"Im slowly but quickly falling in love with you Kate Saunders."

"I think im falling in love with you too Mr Harry Styles"

_**Heey guys! And that's the end! *cries* but hold your horses I'll be back with a sequel! Sooo what did you think? Is this the way you wanted it to end as I wanted this to be how it ended, I had planned this from about chapter 13 haa! Don't forget to REVIEW! Oh and set me to author alert so you'll know when the sequel is out, should be put up in the next few days and if im feeling generous might be later on today. But thank-you for all your support, it is muchly appreciated. Thanks for reading :) xoxo**_


	19. Authors Note

_**The sequel to Harry Styles fanfic is up now, I've named it Only The Good Die Young. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please add me to author alert or add my story to story alert! And keep reviewing it makes me smile and encourages me to write more. It makes my day to know that someone out there is actually reading something I've written and think its worthy enough to write nice things about so thank-you!**_

_**I love you all, thank-you for the support.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**P.S if any of you know any more good one direction fan fictions let me know cos I love reading them, they are all so inspiring to see so many talented people and how each story differs so gimme some fanfic like asap!**_


End file.
